<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Achin' For Your Love by Yikes_Writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298674">Achin' For Your Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yikes_Writes/pseuds/Yikes_Writes'>Yikes_Writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, And likes to be called Babygirl, BDSM, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Bottom Steve Harrington, Daddy Kink, Dom Billy Hargrove, Gay Billy Hargrove, Impact Play, Lots of spanking, M/M, Spanking, Sub Steve Harrington, There's a lot of stuff that I'm lowkey too lazy to tag for, Top Billy Hargrove, just like full BDSM that's very thoroughly researched, steve is a masochist, writing gets better as it goes along</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yikes_Writes/pseuds/Yikes_Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy is a tattoo artist, Steve learns he's a masochist. <br/>Turns out Billy knows a thing or two about pain. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>BDSM au.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to a tumblr anon for the title!</p>
<p>Follow me on Tumblr <a href="https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/">@yikesharringrove</a>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve had been debating it for a <em>long time</em>.</p>
<p>He <em>loved</em> the look of tattoos, knew <em>exactly</em> what he wanted, even brought a mock-up Robin had drawn for him. But every time he thought about those <em>needles</em>, he felt somewhere close to passing out.</p>
<p>Robin had talked him up, had helped him look for a good tattoo parlor, had sat and looked through portfolios, had held his hand while he made the appointment.</p>
<p>But of course, she had to work on the day, couldn’t come with.</p>
<p>His appointment was with some guy named Billy. He specialized in black and white. His portfolio was full of mandalas with clean lines, dark landscapes with intense shading, <em>perfect</em> for what Steve wanted.</p>
<p>The bell chimed when he came in for his appointment. Had almost ditched a few times.</p>
<p>The woman at the front desk gave him a sunny smile. She was <em>covered</em> in piercings and tattoos, the artwork disappearing into the deep blue dress.</p>
<p>“Hi! Can I help you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, uh, Steve Harrington? I have an appointment with Billy?” She kept smiling as she nodded, leading him over to a workspace in the back, black and white artwork displayed in frames along the walls, a spiky <em>Billy</em> gratified in the center.</p>
<p>“Hey! Harrington, right?”</p>
<p>Steve was <em>shook</em>.</p>
<p>This guy was absolutely fucking <em>beautiful</em>. His blond hair was tied up in a bun, sheared on each side, a large design <em>just</em> visible under the fuzzy buzz. He had tattoos spanning up to his neck, dipping below the collar of his shirt, twisting along his arms, his <em>thick</em> arms.</p>
<p>But his fucking <em>eyes</em>. They were <em>bright</em> blue, felt like they were going straight <em>through</em> Steve.</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah. I’m Steve.” He flushed as Billy’s grin only widened.</p>
<p>“Well, good to meet you, Pretty Boy. I’m Billy. Sorry, we couldn’t meet for an official consultation, was outta town past few weeks.” Steve just nodded, like an <em>idiot</em>. “<em>But</em>, I drew something from the mock-up you had, and you can take a peek, make any adjustments.” He whipped out the sheet, placing it on the counter.</p>
<p>Steve bent to look at the piece.</p>
<p>Just this pen rendition was <em>breathtaking</em>. The lilies were in different states of bloom, some more open than others. They were growing around a little depiction of his bat, the nails stuck out at odd angles, <em>just</em> like Jonathan had created.</p>
<p>“It’s <em>perfect</em>.” he traced the black goo dripping off one of the nails, the way it stained the large petal below it. “It’s so <em>beautiful</em>.” He looked up to find Billy smiling softy, their faces <em>close</em>.</p>
<p>“I’ll just, uh, trace this onto the transfer.” He turned away quickly, tracing the outlines. “So, I heard talk of a chest piece? Pec up to collarbone, right? He back was still to Steve. “That’s how I designed it, so let me know <em>now </em>if that’s different.”</p>
<p>“Nope, still the same.”</p>
<p>“Take your shirt off.” He had made quick work of the stencil, setting it aside to begin cleaning the large chair, disinfecting it. Steve took off his shirt, had been told to shave his chest for the occasion. Billy turned to him, laying the stencil, squinting at Steve’s chest. “Look in the mirror, but <em>that’s</em> probably the best layout for where it is.” Steve looked in the full-length mirror, had to stop himself from running his fingers over the purple lines.</p>
<p>“It’s, I love it.” Billy smiled, gesturing for the chair. Steve sat back, breathing deeply as Billy got ready, retying his hair long into the knot on his head, disinfecting the work station, prepping the needle.</p>
<p>“So, chest pieces aren’t usually too bad, but let me know if you need a break, we can stop for a bit. Let you catch your breath.” He put a tape into the boombox under the desk, putting on his gloves.</p>
<p>Steve was surprised at <em>okay</em> it was.</p>
<p>The needles stung, but it wasn’t the <em>agony</em> he was expecting.</p>
<p>He and Billy chatted, discussing their home towns, explaining how they ended up in San Fransisco, Billy for art school and later his apprenticeship at this very parlor, Steve moving out with Robin while she went to school.</p>
<p>But then, Billy’s needle dipped lower, and Steve, Steve was in <em>trouble</em>.</p>
<p>He sighed as the needle dug into his skin. He really didn’t mind the feeling. Was starting to kind of, <em>like it</em>, almost. Billy dipped closer to his nipple and his eyes flew open.</p>
<p>He was getting <em>hard</em>.</p>
<p>“Hey man, I think, can we take a break?” They were close to an hour in. Billy shook out his hand, wiping the excess ink and blood off the tattoo. “Sure man. Make sure not to touch this. I’m actually <em>really</em> itching for a smoke, so perfect timing.” He grinned at Steve while he pulled off the gloves, flinging them into the trash and heading out of the workroom.</p>
<p>Steve laid back, breathing deeply.</p>
<p>Why the <em>fuck</em> had the sharp sting of a <em>needle </em>digging into his <em>flesh</em> made him fucking <em>horny</em>?</p>
<p>He thought about how hot the artist was, about how Steve had really let his bisexuality <em>bloom</em> in San Fransisco.</p>
<p>Sure, Billy was definitely <em>part</em> of it, but then he thought about, well couldn’t <em>stop</em> thinking about the light <em>pain</em> of the needle, could feel the phantom sting. His cock kicked in his jeans. He fled to the bathroom.</p>
<p><em>Am I </em>seriously<em> getting off on this fucking </em>pain<em> right now?</em></p>
<p>Steve was staring at himself in the mirror, debating the pros and cons of rubbing one out then and there.</p>
<p>In the end, the pros won. If he dealt with it, it would go away, wouldn’t be back for a while. It’s fine.</p>
<p>He jerked himself, came into a paper towel and washed his hands <em>vigorously</em>.</p>
<p>Billy was back when he returned, was re-sanitizing the station, a new tape in the speakers.</p>
<p>“You good to go, man?” Steve just nodded and sat back down, watching Billy watch his hands at the little sink, putting on new gloves.</p>
<p>Steve was okay for a little while, whacking off in the bathroom doing its trick, keeping him from getting hard while Billy did the linework around his nipple. He thought he was <em>fine</em> when Billy moved back up, beginning on shading the flowers.</p>
<p>They had been at it for <em>hours</em>, taking a few more breaks, more or Billy’s sake and his hand, less because Steve was having more <em>problems</em>.</p>
<p>But shading was a whole ‘nother <em>story</em>. There were <em>many</em> needles in the tip of the gun, the pain <em>worse</em> along his collarbone, his <em>chest</em>. He was having trouble not <em>squirming</em>, not <em>moaning</em>, keeping his dick <em>down</em>.</p>
<p>After enduring <em>enough</em> of this, Billy sat down the gun.</p>
<p>“You can <em>say</em> if you need a break. Shading is always the <em>worst</em>.” Steve was flushed, panting.</p>
<p>“No I’m, I’m okay to continue.” Steve figured they <em>had</em> to be close, the sun was setting outside and he didn’t think if he could <em>take</em> leaving only to come <em>back</em>.</p>
<p>“Are you <em>sure</em>? You don’t look good, dude.” Steve bit his lip, just nodding. Billy raised his eyebrows, going back in.</p>
<p>Steve was trying his <em>best</em>, was thinking <em>any</em> unsexy thought that came to his mind, but then Billy went <em>lower</em>, was edging around his nipple again and Steve was suddenly at <em>full mast</em>.</p>
<p>He fucking <em>moaned</em>.</p>
<p>It was quiet, breathy, but it was what it was, and Billy looked at him, turning off the machine.</p>
<p>“Dude, are you-” He cut himself off when his eyes lowered, looking at the obvious bulge in Steve’s pants. He <em>burst</em> out laughing.</p>
<p>“Well, this is a first!” Steve was <em>bright red</em> as Billy kept laughing. “You’re getting <em>off</em> on this?”</p>
<p>“Look, I, I’m not a perv, or anything. I’ve never even, gotten a tattoo, or a piercing or anything, but, I think I’m a masochist.” Billy just roared harder, the laughter bringing tears to his eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh my <em>God</em>. This is the <em>funniest</em> fucking thing that’s ever <em>happened</em> to me.” Steve didn’t know <em>what</em> to do. Couldn’t just <em>leave</em>, there was blood and ink running down his chest. Billy coughed a few times, catching his breath as he wiped at it. “I’m gonna have to give you a <em>discount</em> or something, makin’ me <em>laugh</em> so hard. So, <em>what</em>? You didn’t <em>know</em> you were into ta little pain?”</p>
<p>“<em>No</em>. I’ve never, experienced anything like <em>this</em>. Haven’t, haven’t had any <em>rough sex</em>.” Billy grinned.</p>
<p>“Then you’re not having <em>good sex</em>.” He had switched his gloves again, having laughed all over them. “You wanna keep goin’? Scratch that, I <em>know</em> you do.”</p>
<p>Steve just rolled his eyes as Billy went back in. Billy was handling this <em>whole thing</em> quite well, some guy getting <em>horny </em>as he worked.</p>
<p>They finished quickly, and Steve was able to keep his boner in check as Billy bandaged the tattoo, explaining the care with intermittent giggles.</p>
<p>Steve paid up front, leaving a <em>huge</em> tip, but <em>just</em> as he was leaving, Billy caught his wrist, slipped a card into his other hand, retreating back into the shop with a wink. Steve looked at, his heart in his throat.</p>
<p>
  <em>You ever wanna have good sex, give me a call. May even pierce that sensitive nipple of yours while we’re at it ;)   x Billy</em>
</p>
<p>Steve <em>groaned</em> when he got in the car, his imagination running <em>wild</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on Tumblr <a href="https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/">@yikesharringrove</a>!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took Steve over two weeks to call.</p><p>He was <em>intrigued</em>, but he’d never, never <em>booty called</em> someone before. Billy had <em>said</em> he could call him, but what the fuck would he <em>say</em>.</p><p>“Hey, this is Steve, you tattooed me two weeks ago and I got a boner because apparently I’m into pain, you wanna have that <em>good sex</em> you mentioned?”</p><p>Like, what the <em>fuck</em>.</p><p>The tattoo was healed nicely, the black ink settling into his pale skin. It had scabbed and flaked, and he <em>loved</em> showing it off, wearing sheer tops to the clubs he and Robin went to, standing shirtless in the mirror, <em>admiring</em>.</p><p>It took him two weeks, three shots, and a bong rip to find the courage to call.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Hi, is this, is this Billy?”</p><p>“Yeah, who’s calling?”</p><p>“Hey, this is, this is Steve Harrington. I don’t know if you remember-”</p><p>“The masochist! What’s up, man? How’s the tat?”</p><p>“It’s good! Healed nicely, looks, looks <em>real</em> good, uh, thank you.”</p><p>“Hey, no problem! So what can I <em>do</em> for you?” Steve could <em>hear</em> the smirk through the phone, wound one finger in the phone cord as he bit at his lip.</p><p>“Well, um, this is, this is <em>so</em> fucking embarrassing but I, well you <em>offered</em>,” he trailed off.</p><p>“You want that good sex I was talkin’ about?” There was a smile in his voice. “I’m into that. When and where, Pretty Boy?” Steve’s heart was pounding.</p><p>“I, uh, you could come to my place? I have a roommate but she, I can tell her to stay the night at her girlfriends.</p><p>“Nah, I got a studio. You can come over whenever, I don’t work past seven most nights.”</p><p>“Uh, okay what about, what about Friday night? I can be there at eight?”</p><p>“Perfect. We should probably talk about some stuff before then though. Anything off limits?” Steve perched himself on the counter. So this was fucking <em>happening</em>.</p><p>“I uh, you <em>know</em> I don’t have a lot of, um, <em>experience</em>, with this stuff.”</p><p>“Well then, how do you feel about getting fucked?”</p><p>“<em>Very</em> good about it. That’s, I <em>know</em> I like that.”</p><p>“Cool. So, there’s a lot we can do with that. Do you want me to fuck you and slap you around a few times, or do you want, <em>more</em>.”</p><p>“What’s <em>more</em>?”</p><p>“I mean, we could go into a full BDSM scene. I don’t want to go very far with you, if this is our first time, but I could tie you up, or gag you, or blindfold you. I got a whip and a paddle, got a flogger, couple ‘a riding crops,” Steve’s mouth was open as he listed off everything he apparently just <em>had</em>. “Nipple clamps, got stuff for cock and ball torture, uh, low heat candles, vibrators, all kinds ‘a shit.”</p><p>“So you’re like, you’re like <em>into </em>this.”</p><p>“Yeah, been a dom for a few years now. Where do you think you’d want to start?”</p><p>“I don’t I don’t actually know what a lot of that stuff actually <em>is</em>.” Billy laughed through the phone.</p><p>“We could talk about this all before we start. Just come over and we can go through all of my stuff. And you know, you can back out at any time. If this is too much for you, I’m not gonna be upset if you <em>don’t</em> want this. Just let me know.”</p><p>“Thanks, Billy. I’ll, I’ll call you if I think, think it’s too much. But I mean, as of <em>now</em>, I think, I could be into that.”</p><p>“Okay, so I want you to get tested before Friday as well. I get it done after each partner, and I’m clean. Don’t like to play unless I <em>know</em>.”</p><p>“Well, I actually went through a bit of a, a bit of a <em>scare</em> last month, so I’m clean, haven’t been with anyone since, but I can do it again, if you need.”</p><p>“Nah, that’s good. Well then I’ll see you Friday. Bring a change of clothes, something <em>soft</em> for the aftercare. Oh, and Pretty Boy, where somethin’ <em>real</em> sexy for me.” Billy dropped his voice, making Steve shiver.</p><p>Steve spent the next few days mulling everything around in his head.</p><p>He went down to the sex shop a few blocks away, looked through their BDSM stuff, thought about what he may want to <em>try</em>. He bought a few tapes, watching some scenes between two men. Bought himself something <em>real sexy</em> to show Billy.</p><p>Friday at eight o’clock saw Steve idling outside a nondescript apartment building.</p><p>Billy had called him this morning, checking in that Steve still wanted to go through with it, told him a good place to park.</p><p>He was let in through the buzzer, the butterflies in his tummy going <em>haywire</em>, as he found apartment 4D. He knocked.</p><p>Billy grinned at him as he ushered him inside, was wearing tight jeans and a red shirt, all but two buttons undone, showing off the large chest piece he had, an ornate dead head’s moth. His hair was down around his face.</p><p>“Come in, take a seat.” Billy had laid all his gear out on the coffee table. “First thing I want to do is establish a safe word. Something you would <em>never</em> say during sex that you can say if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable, or feel bad, or if the pain is too much for you. You say the word, and I <em>stop</em> and get you out of whatever position you’re in <em>immediately</em>. No questions asked, no hard feeling.” Steve nodded.</p><p>“Demogorgon. That’s my, that’s my word.” Billy grinned.</p><p>“Didn’t take you for a DnD nerd.”</p><p>“Didn’t take <em>you</em> for one, either.” Billy just laughed at him, sitting down on the squashy old chair across from Steve.</p><p>“So, I put everything out. You can pick some things, ask any questions. I left a <em>few</em> things in my collection out. I don’t think it’d be good for you to jump in so soon.” Steve looked over the table, ghosting his fingers over some things.</p><p>“I watched a couple ‘a pornos. Got some ideas.” He tossed the black rope to Billy. Picking up a sizable plug. He set aside a flogger, a pair of black leather fingerless gloves, the silver nipple clamps.</p><p>“We should talk about what you want from <em>me</em>. You can call me Master, or Sir, or Daddy.” Heat flooded Steve’s face. “And I can talk to you, can degrade you, praie you, whatever you want.”</p><p>“I uh, I think Daddy sounds, sounds good.” He was looking at the floor. “And, I think like a <em>mixture</em> of praise and, and degradation.” He chanced a look up at Billy, found  him nodding along, looking serious.</p><p>“I can do that. We need to set some ground rules for the scene. First off, <em>never</em> pull my hair. I can stand that shit. And my safe word is gingerbread. If you ask me to do something I’m uncomfortable with, which honestly is <em>unlikely</em> unless you’ve got some fetish you’re not telling me about, I will safe word out and we’ll end the scene.”</p><p>“Okay. Gingerbread. Got it.”</p><p>“And what would you like me to call <em>you</em>? I can stick with pet names, or call you a slut, or whatever.”</p><p>“I um, I like the whole, whole <em>feminization</em> thing, so like, slut and whore and bitch, and all that, but if you could, could throw in a <em>baby girl,</em> I would like that, if that’s okay.”</p><p>“Of course, Pretty Boy. How far you want me to go with that? You want me to talk about your pussy or anything?”</p><p>“No, you don’t have to do <em>that</em>, just the, like good girl kinda thing. Or bad girl. That works too. And feel free to pull <em>my</em> hair.” Billy nodded.</p><p>“As for tying you up, since this is your first time in restraint, I’m only going to tie up your arms. I don’t want to put you in a full bind yet. It’ll be easier to get you out if you safe word. For the scene itself, do you have any ideas?”</p><p>“I <em>definitely</em> want you to fuck me, if that’s, uh, on the table.” Billy laughed, nodding at him. “And, um, spank me? With, with these.” He held up the leather gloves. “And then I want to be, to be <em>flogged</em>, and fucked at the end.”</p><p>“I can do that for you. Okay. I’ll get everything set up, and we’ll begin when you’re ready.” Billy stood up, taking the items Steve hadn’t chosen to a dresser in the corner, one that was apparently <em>full</em> of sex toys. He came back with lube and condoms, setting everything along the coffee table. He sat on the sofa next to Steve, making a show of unwinding the rope.</p><p>“Get up, and strip for me. Sit on my lap, and we’ll begin the scene.”</p><p>Steve stood on shaky legs. He pulled off his shirt, seeing the way Billy’s eyes lit up at the tattoo on his chest. He took a breath, pushing down his jeans. Billy raised an eyebrow at the dark red lace, the pretty panties he had splurged on.</p><p>Billy licked over his bottom lip. Steve moved sheepishly over, sitting sideways on Billy’s lap.</p><p>“Are you comfortable if we begin?”</p><p>“Yes.” Billy turned his harshly in his lap, Steve’s back to him. He tied Steve’s forearms together behind his back, making quick work of it. He manhandled Steve over his lap, bent at the waist over his legs. He took Steve’s hair in one hand, forcing Steve’s head back roughly.</p><p>“Well look at <em>you</em>, Sweet Thing. Bent over Daddy’s lap where you <em>belong</em>.” He let go of Steve’s hair, taking a moment to put on the fingerless gloves. He ghosted his fingers over Steve’s ass.</p><p>“You look like such a little <em>slut</em>. In nothing but these <em>red</em> panties, just <em>begging</em> for Daddy to touch you. What do you say, Babygirl? Tell Daddy what you want.”</p><p>“I want, want you to spank me, Daddy.” Steve was surprised at how embarrassed he <em>wasn’t</em>. Maybe it was Billy taking control but Steve felt okay here, just sinking into his body, shutting his brain off, his <em>thoughts</em> off.</p><p>“And <em>why</em> should I give you what you want? What does Daddy get out of it?”</p><p>“<em>Anything</em> you want, Daddy. Just, just <em>take</em>.”</p><p>“<em>Good girl.”</em> He tugged the sides of the panties up, exposing Steve’s ass cheeks. He brought his hand down, a firm smack that made Steve cry out. He rubbed over the tender spot. He hit the other cheek, delivering <em>two</em> sharp slaps.</p><p>“You gonna let me fuck this tight little hole of yours?” Another smack. “Gonna let me stretch it out, <em>use </em>it?”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy. Anything you want. Th-thank you, Daddy.” Billy was <em>relentless</em>. He was delivering rough blows to Steve’s ass, making him tender, and <em>sore</em>. He <em>knew</em> there’d be bruises there for the next few days, was looking <em>forward</em> to it.</p><p>His hand was back in Steve’s hair, was pulling his head back, making him choke out around a moan. Billy gave him <em>twenty</em> harsh slaps before rubbing his ass softly, pushing the panties down his legs.</p><p>“Gonna get this hole <em>nice</em> and <em>ready</em> for me, for my <em>cock</em>.” Steve shuddered as a finger circled his entrance. “Kneel down on the couch, that sweet little ass in the air.” Steve stood up clumsily, nearly tripped over his own feet as he kneeled on the couch, face planting into the cushions. There was some rustling as Billy took off the gloves, the unmistakable sound of the cap of a lube bottle.</p><p>Billy took his hair, adjusting Steve so his head was on the arm of the sofa, looking sideways at the wall.</p><p>“<em>Look</em> at this pretty little hole. You’re so perfect, all spread out for me.” Steve moaned as a wet finger circled him, teasing as it prodded against him. “You’re such a good little whore for Daddy, bending over all sweet for me.” His finger began pressing in. “You <em>love</em> this, being daddy’s little bitch.” His finger was all the way inside Steve, he was fucking in and out, curling and massaging. He pressed another in, prepping Steve slowly and softly, all the while <em>talking</em>, absolute <em>filth</em> coming outta that mouth.</p><p>“You’re so <em>tight</em>, gonna have to give you <em>so many</em> fingers to get you ready for that toy you picked. You pick out the big one on purpose? Want Daddy to finger you for <em>hours</em> until it’ll fit?”</p><p>“Y-yes, Daddy. Love it when you finger me, spread me out.”</p><p>“You’re such a <em>bad girl</em>, trying to trick Daddy into what you want. Just <em>tell me</em>, Babygirl, tell Daddy waht you want. Daddy just wants to make you feel <em>good</em>.”</p><p>“I want, want another finger.” Billy obliged, pulling apart his three fingers, spreading Steve out, curling his fingers <em>down</em> digging into Steve prostate.</p><p>Steve was so fucking <em>hard, </em>his cock leaking onto the sofa beneath him.</p><p>“You make the sweetest little noises. Moaning like a cheap whore on my fingers. You love it <em>that much</em>. Can’t <em>wait</em> to get my cock in you, make you <em>scream</em>.”</p><p>Steve was panting around the breathy moans, was whining and mewling as he tried to push back onto Billy’s fingers.</p><p>“Please, Daddy. Want, want <em>another</em>. Need, need <em>more</em>.” Billy slowed his fingers, his assault on Steve’s sensitive little <em>spot, </em>drawing them out <em>just</em> enough to press his last finger in with them, fucking into Steve with <em>four</em> fingers, spreading him out, making him sob into the armrest.</p><p>“Daddy, Daddy <em>please</em>. Want my toy. Can I, can I <em>please</em> have it? Wanna be <em>full</em>.”</p><p>Billy gentled his fingers out of Steve, covering the big toy in more lube, running his hand down Steve’s spin as he pressed it in, going slowly, so gently.</p><p>He grabbed Steve by the hair again, forcing him to stand up, making him cry out as the plug shifted as he stood. He pushed Steve, arms still bound behind his back as he led him to the center of the apartment.</p><p>He turned him around, rolling his nipples between his fingers, smirking as he clamped them. He tugged on the chain between them, making Steve suck in a shard breath. He had the handle of the flogger stuffed into his back pocket.</p><p>“Steve, are you okay? Everything good?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m good Billy.” Billy grinned, pressing his thumb into Steve’s mouth.</p><p>“You want the flogger now, Baby? Tell Daddy.” Steve gave him a Look, the thumb still in his mouth. “Go ahead.</p><p>“Want you, want you to hit me till I bruise.” Drool spilled outta his mouth as he talked around the thumb.</p><p>“How many you want? How many you think a slut <em>deserves</em>?”</p><p>“As, as many as you want to give me, Daddy.” He took his thumb out, tugging on the clamps again before taking out the flogger.</p><p>He took a step back, <em>appraising</em> Steve. He wound up, slapping the leather over his stomach.</p><p>“Holy <em>shit</em>.” It <em>stung</em> much more than Steve was expecting, but it made his skin fucking <em>sing</em>. “That, <em>again.”<br/>
</em></p><p>Billy hit him again, taking it at an angle, whipping it over his side, his hip. He gave the same attention to his other side, moving back to his stomach.</p><p>The flogger caught the head of his cock on one particularly <em>hard</em> hit, made him squeeze his eyes closed, made him <em>yell</em> through gritted teeth.</p><p>Billy smirked at him, slapping <em>lower</em>, over his cock. It made his dick give a jolt, precum beading out the tip.</p><p>And then Billy walked along to his back, and used the flogger on his <em>ass</em>, his poor, sensitive, bruised ass. He used it on his arms, still tied behind his back, over his shoulders as well.</p><p>Steve had lost track of the lashes, had let his mind go completely <em>blank</em>, devoid of <em>anything</em> other than the way his skin was humming, the way the plug was keeping him full, <em>open</em>.</p><p>He was <em>covered</em> in red welts when Billy finally set the flogger down, ran his hands over Steve’s skin, over the dark lines that showed the lashes, the <em>bruises </em>coming up to the surface.</p><p>Billy turning him around again, pushing him over until he was bent over the bed in the corner of the room, slapped the insides of his thighs until he was spread open. He looked over his shoulder, awkwardly, watching as Billy undressed, goign back over to the coffee table, picking up the lube one of the condoms.</p><p>“Like what you see, Princess?” Steve’s eyes were dark as he looked at Billy’s cock, hard and red, and so <em>thick</em> against his stomach. He ran a hand over himself, a lazy stroke as Steve watched.</p><p>“Please, Daddy. Gave me <em>everything</em> I wanted, wanna make you feel <em>good</em>.” Billy was behind him now, tossed the empty condom wrapper on Steve’s back.</p><p>He wiggled the plug a little, making it shift around, making Steve <em>whine</em>. He pulled it out <em>slowly</em>, absolutely <em>loving</em> the way Steve stretched so <em>wide</em> around the thick of it. He wiggled his hips when he was empty, his hole fluttering.</p><p>Billy was grinding his cock along Steve sore ass, holding his hips so <em>tightly</em>.</p><p>“You’ve been such a <em>good</em> little girl. Asking Daddy so <em>nicely</em> for what you want.” He shifted his hips, the head of his cock catching on Steve’s rim. He poured more lube over his cock, Steve’s crack. “Gonna make Daddy feel <em>so</em> good.”</p><p>He moved his hips, began pressing into Steve’s stretched entrance.</p><p>The slide was easy after the thick toy, and his hips pressed flush to Steve’s ass quickly. He pulled back out, slamming into Steve.</p><p>Steve bit into the soft duvet on Billy’s bed, his ass <em>hurt</em>, Billy’s hips were hitting onto the hand shaped bruises decorating his cheeks. Billy was staring at the welts on him, from his shoulders to his knees, the harsh lines left by the flogger, the purple bruises left by the leather gloves.</p><p>Steve was so <em>pretty</em> laid out on his bed underneath him. His first scene had been <em>wonderful</em>. He played along completely, Billy had even seen the glazed look in his eyes when he dropped into subspace. It was so obvious he <em>wanted</em>, so obvious he <em>loved</em> the hurt Billy doled out.</p><p>Steve’s legs were shaking, Billy used on hand to yank his hair again, pulling him so his back was flush to Billy’s chest. Billy reached forward with the other, pulled the clamps off of Steve.</p><p>Steve came with a shout, his head falling back onto Billy’s shoulder, spilling out over the bedspread. He tightened around Billy’s cock, making Billy grunt, shoot off into the condom, give a few more week thrusts into the condom.</p><p>Billy gave Steve a second, letting Steve flop down onto the bed. He untied him slowly, rubbing the marks left by the rope.</p><p>“Stevie? You okay?”</p><p>“Oh <em>yeah</em>. That was, that was <em>amazing</em>.” He rolled over as Billy tossed the condom. He had a little smile on his face. Billy pulled him into his arms, led him into the bathroom, into the little shower. Billy squeezed in behind him.</p><p>He washed Steve completely, taking care of his welts, his bruises. He scratched lightly at Steve’s scalp when he washed his hair, drying him off in a plush towel.</p><p>He helped Steve get dressed in the soft clothes he had brought, a soft sweater and cotton shorts. He pulled him into bed, tangling them together.</p><p>“Aftercare is probably the <em>most</em> important part of a scene. If a dom <em>doesn’t</em> do it, they are <em>not</em> a good one.” Steve nodded, his face buried in his neck. “Everything okay?”</p><p>“Yes. I’m just <em>tired</em>. But it was <em>good</em>. I <em>really</em> liked it. <em>All</em> of it. I wanna, wanna do it again some time.” He lifted his head to look at Billy. “Would <em>you</em> want to?”</p><p>“Oh, <em>yes</em>, Pretty Boy. I’d <em>love</em> to do this again with you. You did so <em>well</em>, we can do <em>lots</em> of stuff.” Steve wiggled closer to his chest.</p><p>“Thank you, for, for showing me all this. And for, for taking care ‘a me.” Billy pressed a kiss into his hair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on Tumblr <a href="https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/">@yikesharringrove</a>!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They began doing scenes once every few weeks.</p><p>Billy wanted to give Steve plenty of time between each scene for any bruises to heal, and for his psyche to return to normal. But Steve would <em>crave</em> the release it gave him, the full body exhale he got to experience for a few hours.</p><p>Sometimes it had nothing to <em>do</em> with sexual release, their scenes didn’t always end with Billy buried inside Steve, and sometimes Steve was just feeling too overwhelmed, too <em>anxious</em> about something, would bend over for Billy’s paddle, and just feel <em>better</em>.</p><p>Billy also liked to hang out with him outside of scenes, said he wanted to have a trusting relationship with him, said it made for better BDSM, to know, to <em>like</em> your partner, said it made it easier to tap out if you <em>knew</em> the person would respect it, if you <em>knew</em> what kind of person they were.</p><p>During their time doing scenes, Billy introduced him to more and more of the world. They tried different ways to bind Steve, he found he <em>loved</em> being gagged, Billy explain to snap his fingers if he needed to tap out. They had tried different toys, Billy stuffing Steve with a prostate massager, slapping at his dick with a riding crop until he came all over himself. They had played with impact, punches and hits, and with the candle wax Billy would drip all over his sensitive zones. </p><p>And the<em> dirty talk</em>.</p><p>Billy was a fucking <em>artist</em> with his words, could make Steve feel like he was the <em>best</em> little slut in the place. Made him feel <em>loved</em> while he called him a <em>pathetic little bitch</em>.</p><p>But then-</p><p>Billy had Steve tied up <em>completely</em>. One leg hiked up, his thigh bound to his chest, the other just skimming the floor. Billy was standing behind him, one hand on his jaw, the other trailing <em>slowly</em> over his cock.</p><p>It had been a <em>good</em> scene. </p><p>Steve had come to Billy after getting in a fight with his parents, the phone call coming in early this morning. They reminded him that there was a position open in his father’s firm if he <em>wanted to give up this little teaching pipe dream and do something worthwhile with his life</em>. Steve had argued it wasn’t a little <em>pipe dream</em>, only to be met with his father notifying him that he’s <em>useless</em>.</p><p>He needed to just, <em>not think</em>.</p><p>So, Billy had strung him up, had slapped him a few times, fingered him <em>slowly</em>. Steve was blindfolded, panting as Billy touched him, flicked at the clothespins dotting his torso.</p><p>“I don’t think you <em>deserve</em> to get fucked, Princess. You’ve been so <em>whiny</em> today, so <em>needy</em>.” he hit one of the clothespins, made him cry out. “But your sloppy little <em>hole</em> is all you’re good for.” </p><p>The words started to sour, bouncing around in Steve’s head, mingling with the ones hie father had said.</p><p>“You’re just a little <em>toy</em>, absolutely <em>useless</em> unless I’m-”</p><p>“Demogorgon, <em>demogorgon</em>.” Billy stepped back. He whipped the blindfold off. </p><p>“Stevie, I’m going to untie you now. We’re finished for today. Just keep breathing. I’ll get you out.” Billy untied the leg that was hiked up, opening the clothespins covering him gently. He untied him completely, practiced hands making quick work of the binds. He pet through Steve’s hair as he brought him to the bed, settling down with Steve draped over him.</p><p>“Can I ask you why you used your word?”</p><p>“I just, my dad calls me, calls me useless. Said it on the phone today. I just, I’m <em>fine</em> with the degradation stuff, but that, that was just,” he trailed off.</p><p>“Too close to home?” Billy’s hand warm on his back, rubbing gentle circles.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Pretty Boy. I’m so <em>sorry</em>. We’ll have to talk about words that are off limits, then. Not right now, just focus on yourself right now.” He tugged a hand through Steve’s hair.</p><p>“Everything was <em>good</em> until then. I’m sorry we had to stop.”</p><p>“Baby, <em>never</em> apologize for using your safeword. It’s so <em>important</em> to me that you’re comfortable and <em>enjoying</em> our scenes. Like I said the first time, I don’t care <em>at all</em> if you need to stop. You and I are partners in this.” Billy tugged the blanket up over them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning in this chapter: sexual assault. Steve safewords and the dom, not Billy, ignores him and continues  </p><p>Follow me on Tumblr <a href="https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/">@yikesharringrove</a>!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wait, what do you mean?”</p><p>Steve was fidgeting, tugging on his sweater sleeves.</p><p>“I think you should try out another dom.”</p><p>“Are you, do you not <em>like</em> the stuff we do? Our scenes?”</p><p>“I <em>love</em> the stuff we do together, but I think it’s be good for you to experience other doms. I have other subs.” Steve gave him an odd look. Billy <em>did</em> have a few other subs, he had been blowing them off more and more often to spend time with Steve. “<em>Look</em>, you do <em>not</em> have to, I would never <em>force</em> you to do something, but you should try it out, see if there is more stuff you like that we haven’t explored, you could even try with a female domme.”</p><p>“Okay. I think, I like the the sound of that.” Billy smiled at him, petting through his hair.</p><p>“Just remember your safe word.”</p><p>-</p><p>Steve found a guy at the kink shop he went to before he and Billy did their first scene.</p><p>He was buying something new for himself, wanting to create his <em>own</em> stock of gear he liked when he realized the cashier, <em>Tyler</em>, was <em>hitting</em> on him.</p><p>So he arranged a scene with him.</p><p>He did it on a Friday he <em>would’ve</em> spent with Billy.</p><p>Tyler had some new ideas, had Steve hogtied on the bed, his whole <em>fist</em> up his ass. Steve was feeling pretty good, Tyler had been cool with the whole <em>feminization</em> thing, kept telling Steve what a <em>pretty girl</em> he was.</p><p>He hadn’t dropped into that fuzzy little zone, his mind still going off on odd tangents, <em>thinking</em> too fast for his own good.</p><p>He started thinking about <em>Billy</em>, how <em>good</em> he smelled, the way he touched Steve like he was <em>precious</em>. This didn’t feel <em>right</em>, he wanted it to be <em>Billy</em> moving inside him, <em>Billy’s</em> hand in his hair as he was fucked.</p><p>“Demogorgon.” Tyler shoved his face into the bed, <em>kept going</em>.</p><p>Steve couldn’t fucking <em>move</em>, tied up as he was. He was fighting the body over his, <em>slamming</em> into him, was fucking <em>screaming</em>-</p><p>“<em>Stop</em>! Fucking <em>Demogorgon!”</em></p><p>Steve was shell-shocked he got dressed, Tyler untying him with a <em>sorry, but you’re ass felt too good for me to stop</em>. He hadn’t offered any aftercare, had gotten a beer from the fridge instead.</p><p>-</p><p>Billy had been drawing at home, working on new designs for his flashbook. He had a mug of tea, was listening to The Doors, jamming around his little apartment.</p><p>There was a banging on his door, making Billy jump a mile, spilling tea on his desk.</p><p>He was muttering as he went to the door, opening it to find a shaking Steve, his arms wrapped around himself, wrapped in a big sweater.</p><p>“Holy <em>shit</em>, Baby. What happened?” He pulled Steve inside, into a <em>tight</em> hug.</p><p>“He, I safeworded and he, he didn’t-” Billy’s heart fucking <em>plummeted</em>.</p><p>“I’m so <em>sorry</em>. This is <em>all</em> my fault. I shouldn’t have told you to try out someone else.”</p><p>“It’s, it’s not your fault. It’s <em>his</em>.” Billy shuffled them to his bed, unmade in the corner. He hauled Steve on top of him under the sheets. He figured Steve would’ve split before getting any aftercare from <em>him</em>.</p><p>He ran his fingers up the sweater, brushing them along his back.</p><p>“I’m sorry I encouraged you.” His voice was soft. He <em>hated</em> that he did that to Steve, told him to <em>try out</em> others, shoved him towards this, this <em>rapist</em>.</p><p>He wanted Steve to be <em>safe</em>, to be <em>happy</em>. He was such a sweet person, a chipper little <em>weirdo</em>, and he <em>deserved</em> to be treated as <em>perfect</em> as he is.</p><p>Billy was still there long after Steve fell asleep on top of him, just watching him sleep, listening to the sweet little noises he made in his sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on Tumblr <a href="https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/">@yikesharringrove</a>!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ll see you tomorrow, Rob!” Steve was shoving things in his bag, the one he <em>always</em> took to Billy’s for a scene.</p><p>He had a couple <em>outfits</em>, some lingerie packed away, soft clothes for aftercare.</p><p>He turned around, startled to see Robin in the doorway, wringing her hands.</p><p>“Steve, can we talk?” The use of his <em>name</em> in place of a playful <em>Dingus</em> made the smile slide off his face.</p><p>“Yeah, Rob. Of course we can.” He sat on the bed, Robin perching next to him.</p><p>“Steve I, I don’t think you should see Billy anymore.” Steve furrowed his brows. “I’ve <em>noticed</em> stuff, <em>bruises</em>, mostly.”</p><p>“Oh <em>shit</em>. Robin it’s <em>not</em> what you think-”</p><p>“Steve he’s <em>bad news</em>. I can just sit here and watch him <em>hurt you</em>.”</p><p>“No <em>really</em>. It’s not <em>like that</em>. I’m asking for it!” Her eyes went <em>wide</em>.</p><p>“Steve! You are <em>not</em> asking for it! And you do not <em>deserve</em> this abuse!”</p><p>“Robin, <em>no</em>! We’re not even <em>in</em> a relationship! He’s my <em>dom</em>!”</p><p>Robin was <em>quiet</em>. Steve sighed.</p><p>“Look, he did my tattoo, and I realized in the middle of it that I was kinda, kinda <em>into</em> pain, and he <em>offered</em> and he’s into like, BDSM and all that <em>stuff</em> and so <em>that’s </em>what we do together. We do a scene most Fridays.”</p><p>Robin’s mouth was open.</p><p>“Are you, what the <em>fuck</em>? Since <em>when</em> have <em>you</em> gotten into <em>that</em>?”</p><p>“Since I realized I’m a fucking <em>painslut</em>. And Billy’s a <em>good</em> dom, he’s <em>super</em> serious about talking about everything before <em>and</em> after we do it, and he’s really careful with me, and gives me <em>good</em> aftercare and whenever I’ve used my safeword he <em>stops</em>, <em>right away</em>, and makes sure I’m okay, and we talk about what went wrong so it <em>never</em> happens again. We have like, a whole list of <em>rules</em> and shit we’ve established between us.”</p><p>“Holy <em>shit</em>, Steve. You’re a fucking <em>masochist</em>?”</p><p>“I’m surprised you didn’t <em>know</em>, honestly.”</p><p>“But you’re just, you’re <em>sure</em> that you’re safe with him?”</p><p>“Rob, he is the <em>least</em> abusive person I’ve <em>ever</em> met. <em>Everything</em>, he’s done I have quite <em>literally </em>asked for.” She barked a laugh, clapping a hand over her mouth.</p><p>“Of fucking <em>course </em>this would happen to <em>you</em>. Your best friend thinks you’re in an abusive relationship but it <em>turn out</em>, you’re a fucking <em>sub</em>.” He bumped his shoulder into hers, standing up and throwing his back over his shoulder.</p><p>“If you’ll <em>excuse me</em>, Robin, Daddy’s waiting.”</p><p>She fucking <em>screamed </em>as he walked out laughing, dodging the pillow she threw at his head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning: discussions of child abuse</p><p>Follow me on Tumblr <a href="https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/">@yikesharringrove</a>!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, apparently my friends think I’ve been in abusive relationship this whole time.” Steve said it so casually, so off-hand one night when they were just sitting on Billy’s couch, sharing a bottle of wine.</p><p>They’d begun hanging out casually most days, keeping their scenes to Friday nights. Billy <em>liked</em> Steve, like a <em>lot</em>. He was funny, and sweet, and <em>weird</em>. He made Billy laugh and feel <em>light</em>.</p><p>But those words made Billy’s blood run cold.</p><p>“Wait, what do you <em>mean</em>?”</p><p>“Well, I guess I didn’t really ever <em>mention</em> to Robin that I have a <em>dom</em> now, so she just figured we’re dating, and got <em>concerned </em>about all the bruises and stuff. She like, <em>cornered </em>me before I left today, but I explained everything to her.”</p><p>“So, she thought, thought <em>I</em> was your physically abuse boyfriend?” Steve just kinda shrugged.</p><p>Those words rattled around in Billy’s head for a while, for the next several days before their scene.</p><p>When Steve showed up, they talks about what they wanted today, and Steve wanted Billy to go in <em>hard</em>.</p><p>He was on his knees, hands tied to his ankles, ball gag in his mouth. Billy slapped him again.</p><p>Billy was used to Steve’s eyes going hazy, was used to a few tears leaking out, but he faltered.</p><p>Steve was <em>crying</em>, like full-on fucking <em>sobbing.</em></p><p>His chest was heaving, taking breaths around the ball gag.</p><p>“Stevie, are you okay?” Two snaps. <em>I’m good, keep going</em>. Billy slapped him again. Steve wailed out.</p><p>Billy checked in often, but <em>especially</em> when Steve was gagged, when his safeword was reduced to a snap of his fingers. And he <em>said</em> he was okay, but he was taking jagged breaths around sobs, whenever <em>Billy</em> cried like that, it had been in the aftermath of his <em>father</em>. Billy’s head swam, Steve’s words from three days ago in his brain, <em>abuse</em>.</p><p>“Fuck, <em>fuck</em>, Steve. Gingerbread. I need to, we gotta stop.” Billy took off the gag, moving behind Steve, untying him with shaking hands.</p><p>“Hey, Billy, it’s okay. We’re finished.” Steve’s voice was cracked. When his hands wee free he wiped at his face, turning to face Billy, standing with him. “Can you talk about it?” He went to touch Billy’s face, but Billy gently pressed his hands back down.</p><p>“I’m sorry but I, I don’t really like to be touched after safewording.” Steve just nodded intense, tugging his sweatpants back on.</p><p>“That’s okay, Bill. How about you sit down, I’ll grab you some water.” Billy flopped on the couch while Steve filled a glass with water. He heard a clang as Steve but the kettle on. He pushed the water into Billy’s hand, sitting on the coffee table.</p><p>“I just, you’ve never <em>cried</em> like that.” Steve looked sheepish.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I really <em>was</em> enjoying everything, I just, I honestly didn’t even realize I was <em>doing</em> it.”</p><p>“It’s okay, it just made me, made me think of all the times I’ve fucking <em>sobbed</em> like that, and it just, it sent me spiraling.” Steve made a motion as if to hug him, caught himself halfway through lurching forward.</p><p>“Do you wanna talk bout it?” The kettle started screaming, Steve going to make them each a mug of tea. Billy started at the mug. Steve knew what his favorite tea was. When had they even <em>talked</em> about that?</p><p>“My dad he was uh, was really abusive. Yelling, hitting, kinda the works. And after, after he would go <em>in</em>, I would be left alone just <em>hurting</em>, and I would fucking <em>cry</em> and just, you sitting there <em>crying</em> like that, it just got really intense.” He was staring at the warm mug.</p><p>“I’m really sorry. You didn’t deserve that. I’m sorry I sent you spiraling.”</p><p>“it’s okay. I got outta that house, and I’m so much <em>better</em>, but sometimes scenes can bring out heightened emotions.”</p><p>“Is this because of what I said on Tuesday? About my friends?”</p><p>“Yes and no. It definitely got in my head, I’m really, I’m very <em>scared</em> of relationships, scared of turning into <em>him</em>, and so, something about what you said kinda, kinda <em>rattled </em>me. I’ve been in therapy for fucking <em>years</em>, so that I <em>don’t</em> turn into, into him, but that and then just, the way you were fuckin’ <em>crying</em>-”</p><p>“I’m <em>so</em> sorry. i <em>never</em> fucking think before I speak. I’m sorry you went through all that, and that I had to drag those emotions out of you.” Billy gave him a weak smile. Steve’s eyes were wide. “And look, you are <em>not</em> your father. You are <em>not</em> abusive to me, you are kind and supportive and make me feel so fucking <em>good</em>. I’m really sorry I said that the other day. What we do together, it’s not abuse. I <em>know</em> that you would stop if I asked you, you <em>have</em> stopped when I asked you.”</p><p>“I <em>know</em>, I just, I really fucking <em>like</em> you, Steve. And my brain just kinda, shorted out.” Steve was quiet.</p><p>“You <em>like</em> me? Like <em>actually</em>?”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>, like <em>actually</em>, and I just want to, want to take <em>care </em>of you, make sure you’re <em>safe</em> and <em>happy</em>, and the second I felt like you <em>weren’t</em>, I felt like a fucking <em>monster</em>.”</p><p>“Billy, I would tell you if I weren’t. I <em>trust you</em>. And it’s still <em>completely</em> okay that you had to stop, but you’re <em>not</em> a monster.” He moved to touch Billy again, aborting the motion. Billy was feeling more stable, reached out and linked their hands together. “Is this okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, Pretty Boy. Usually when I safeword, it has something to do with, to do with <em>that</em>, and it’s just hard to be touched for a while. I’m okay though. Well, <em>getting there</em>, anyway.”</p><p>“You wanna watch a movie or something? Just hang out?”</p><p>“Sure, Stevie. Nothing <em>serious</em> though.” Steve grinned at him, going to Billy’s small VHS collection next to the tv. He turned over his shoulder, giving Billy his pretty smile.</p><p>“And I <em>really</em> like you too. Don’t think I told you.” Billy smiled, beginning to feel <em>warm</em> again. Steve yammered on about the movies Billy had, picked something <em>dumb</em> and came over to the couch.</p><p>Billy pulled him onto his lap, covering them both with the thick afghan hanging off the back of it.</p><p>“Thanks for bein’ so good to me, Pretty Boy.” He mumbled into Steve’s hair. Steve snuggled into him with a sigh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on Tumblr <a href="https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/">@yikesharringrove</a>!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, one of my subs wants to be cucked.”</p><p>“I have <em>no</em> idea what that means.”</p><p>“He wants to watch me fuck someone else. I <em>know</em> you have a thing for being <em>watched</em>, so I thought, two birds, one stone. You can say <em>no</em>, though. I won’t mind.” Steve picked at his fingernail.</p><p>“How many others do you <em>have</em>?”</p><p>“Three more.” Steve just nodded, still staring at his hands.</p><p>He <em>knew</em> Billy had other subs, knew that was <em>common</em>, for people to have more than one dom, more than one sub. Some people switched roles, had a dom <em>and</em> a sub so they could explore <em>both</em> parts of their desires.</p><p>Steve had tried another before. And he <em>hated</em> it, wanted to have Billy, and <em>only</em> Billy. (And <em>maybe</em> he <em>wanted</em> Billy to <em>only</em> have him too.)</p><p>“I think that sounds, that sounds kinda <em>fun</em>.”</p><p>And it <em>did</em>, someone watching while Billy drilled into him.</p><p>So they set it up.</p><p>Billy introduced them, Steve shaking Seth’s hand firmly. They all discussed what they wanted from this.</p><p>Seth wanted to be tied to a chair, <em>forced</em> to watch <em>his</em> dom pleasure someone else. He wanted Billy to talk about how <em>worthless</em> he was, that he couldn’t make Billy feel as good as <em>Steve</em> does.</p><p>Safewords were confirmed and they began.</p><p>Billy had Steve finger Seth open, slid a vibrator inside before Billy tied him up.</p><p>Steve was cuffed to the bed, bent in half with his ankles cuffed to the corresponding wrist.</p><p>Billy took his time petting over Steve, stretching him open on different toys.</p><p>It was easy to ignore the other person in the room once Billy was on top of him, telling him he’s the <em>best</em>, that he’s so <em>pretty</em> and <em>good</em>. But then Billy would look sharply to the side, tell Seth that <em>he</em> couldn’t make Billy feel this good, that he wasn’t as <em>good</em> a slut as <em>Steve</em>.</p><p>And when Seth began whining that he wanted to cum, asking permission, Billy barked that <em>he</em> didn’t get to cum until<em> Steve</em> did.</p><p>The scene was <em>good</em>, and Steve definitely <em>liked</em> being watched, but there was something, almost <em>sad</em> in his gut.</p><p>The aftercare was <em>odd</em>, billy giving different ministrations to each of them. Seth apparently liked to eat after a scene, whereas Steve craved being touched and held, so Billy made a sandwich while holding Steve to his chest, Steve’s legs wrapped around his waist.</p><p>He checked in with them both separately, holding Steve on his lap as Seth ate, talking about the scene, what was okay, and what wasn’t. Seth <em>loved</em> everything about it, from feeling <em>useless</em>, to <em>watching</em> Steve, who he told that he showed get into porn.</p><p>Steve told Billy he liked how slowly they went, that Billy was gentle while stretching him out while still giving him the things he <em>loved</em>, slapping him across the face several times, pinching and playing with his nipples until they <em>hurt</em>.</p><p>And when Seth announced he was leaving, Billy hauled Steve into bed with him, made him feel so <em>warm</em> and <em>soft</em>.</p><p>“Are you <em>sure</em> you liked it? You’re being <em>extra</em> touchy tonight.”</p><p>“Yeah, I just,” he took a breath. “It’s <em>dumb</em>.”</p><p>“Stevie, <em>nothing</em> you have to say is dumb. What’s bothering you?”</p><p>“I just, sometimes I don’t like to think that you have <em>this</em> with other people. You’re really, you’re really <em>special</em> to me, and thinking about, thinking about your <em>other </em>subs sometimes makes me feel,<em> redundant.”</em></p><p>“Stevie, why did you <em>agree</em>? Why didn’t you use your <em>word</em>?”</p><p>“Because I really did <em>like it</em>! I <em>loved</em> being watched like that, but I just, the way you <em>know him</em>, took <em>care</em> of him after, knew <em>exactly</em> what he likes and wants, and there’s <em>four</em> of us you know like that. I just, sometimes I thought I was special to you. But that’s, <em>stupid</em>.”</p><p>“Baby, it’s not <em>stupid. </em>You put a <em>lot</em> of trust in me to take care of you, make you feel <em>good</em>, and you are <em>very</em> special to me.”</p><p>“I just, I was cheated on, in a relationship that meant a <em>lot</em> to me, and it just kinda feels, kinda feels like <em>that</em>.”</p><p>“Stevie, I know it <em>feels</em> bad, but, we’re not <em>actually</em> in a relationship.” Steve was quiet as Billy held him, slipped out of the apartment when Billy fell asleep.</p><p>Billy didn’t see Steve for a long time after that.</p><p>He was ignoring his phone calls, his voicemails. He realized how <em>little</em> he knew about Steve then, didn’t know where he lived, where he worked. He couldn’t <em>find</em> Steve to talk to him, tell him that he was the <em>most</em> special, that he wanted them to be together, that he had told his other subs he would no longer dom for them.</p><p>But then, completely by fucking <em>chance</em>, he was at a cafe downtown, saw maessy brown hair, heard that bright <em>perfect</em> laugh.</p><p>He whipped his head up, saw <em>Steve</em>, <em>his</em> Steve sitting at a table with a pretty blonde girl. He was standing before he knew it, making his way towards the,.</p><p>Steve looked up, his eyes going big.</p><p>“Hey, Billy, uh, hey.” The girl whipped around.</p><p>“So, <em>this</em> is Billy.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m Robin.” Billy smiled at her.</p><p>“Steve, can I talk to you?” Steve nodded, casting Robin an <em>it’s okay</em> look before following Billy to the quiet hallway leading to the bathrooms.</p><p>“You’ve been ignoring me.” Steve shuffled his feet.</p><p>“I know. I just, I’ve been thinking about what I <em>want</em> and I needed to be by my<em>self</em> for a bit to really, mull everything over.”</p><p>“And?” Billy’s heart was <em>pounding</em>.</p><p>“I need, I <em>love</em> our scenes, but I’ve gotten, I’ve gotten <em>attached</em>, and <em>obviously</em>, you have <em>others</em> and you don’t want, a <em>relationship</em>, so I think we should, <em>not</em> do scenes anymore.” Billy took a shaky breath.</p><p>“I want <em>you</em>, Stevie. I want <em>only</em> you. I’ve told the others that I won’t be working with them anymore. And if you still don’t think we should be together, that’s okay, and I’ll go and I <em>won’t</em> bother you but if, if there’s a <em>chance</em> that we could, could be <em>more</em>, be <em>together</em>, I <em>want </em>that.”</p><p>Steve was blinking at him.</p><p>“I, is that <em>just</em> because I said that, or…?”</p><p>“<em>No</em>, I told them <em>weeks</em> ago, and I’ve been trying to <em>tell</em> you, but I don’t know where you <em>live</em>, and you weren’t answering my <em>calls</em> and I didn’t know how to get in contact with you to <em>tall</em> you. I want <em>everything</em> with you. And we can put our scenes on hold, we can go <em>slow</em> and just, go on <em>dates</em>.” Steve <em>grinned</em> at him, wiggling his hips a little, so <em>excited</em>.</p><p>“I want that! I wanna be <em>with </em>you, and you, you <em>did that</em>, for <em>me</em>?” Billy held Steve’s face between his palms.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?” Steve grinned at him, breathing a little <em>‘course you can</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on Tumblr <a href="https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/">@yikesharringrove</a>!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve’s body was humming.</p><p>This was their first scene since becoming <em>exclusive</em>, since entering a <em>relationship</em>.</p><p>They had put everything on hold for a few weeks, wanted to take it <em>slow</em>, learn each other in a <em>romantic</em> context.</p><p>They had been friends for a good while, had hung out <em>often</em> outside of their scenes, as Billy felt that a trusting relationship would make their scenes that much <em>better</em>.</p><p>But there were still <em>things</em>, special <em>intimate</em> things that didn’t come up in their friendship, didn’t come up in their scenes.</p><p>Steve opened up to Billy about the things he’s gone through, in a <em>very</em> vague way, telling him about the girl that drowned in his pool, the pack of wild dogs that attacked him and the kids he was babysitting.</p><p>Billy, in turn, trusted him with the long-lasting abuse he dealt with from his father. Steve held him all night after that, whispering to him that he was <em>good</em>, that he was worth <em>love</em>.</p><p>They talked about how Billy entered the BDSM world, found it as a way to relieve some of his <em>anger</em>, loved that he got to be <em>in control</em>, that his subs <em>trusted him</em> to do those things, to <em>take care</em> of them.</p><p>So they had been officially dating, officially <em>exclusive </em>for a month when Steve came to Billy, asked for a scene.</p><p>It had been a <em>shitty</em> day. His father had a <em>knack</em> for calling and being an asshole on the days Steve was already feeling bad, too anxious.</p><p>He needed <em>discipline</em>, and he needed <em>love</em>, and he needed to be taken <em>care of</em>.</p><p>He was kneeling on the floor at Billy’s feet. Billy had undressed him slowly, had tied his arms behind his back.</p><p>“I was looking for a time to give you this, Princess. I think you might <em>like it</em>.” Billy went behind him, rummaging through one of the drawers of his dresser, the one he kept his <em>gear</em> in. Steve was shuffling on his knees, trying to watch Billy. “Eyes forward, Sweet Thing.” Steve obeyed.</p><p>Billy came back into his line of sight, holding something behind his back.</p><p>“This is something that can be very important in the community.” He showed Steve what it was.</p><p>It was a collar, black leather with a padded inside, about an inch wide. It fastened with a shiny buckle, the front featured a silver ring.</p><p>“Collars can represent a relationship between a dom and a sub. I thought you might, you might <em>like it</em>.” Steve looked up at Billy, the way his cheeks were flushed a little. He was <em>nervous</em>.</p><p>“I <em>love </em>it, Bill. Put it on.” Billy smiled at him, fastening it around his neck, tight enough to feel the pressure of it, but lose enough that Billy could fit two fingers snugly between the collar and his skin.</p><p>“This is a symbol that you’re <em>mine, </em>that I’m <em>yours</em>, that you submit to me <em>alone</em>, and that I dominate you <em>alone</em>. Some subs wear their collars all the time, but you don’t have to. Just let <em>me</em> put it on and take it off every time.” Steve nodded. “Need <em>words,</em> Princess.”</p><p>“Thank you, Daddy. You can put it on and take it off. I love it.” Billy smiled down at him, ran his thumbs over his cheekbones, down his jawline.</p><p>“So <em>perfect</em> for me, Sugar.” Billy slapped him, made Steve whimper. “Letting me <em>claim</em> you like this.” He shoved two fingers into his mouth.</p><p>Steve was staring up at him, his eyes wide, so <em>trusting</em> and <em>sweet</em>.</p><p>He took his fingers out of his mouth, undoing his pants slowly. Steve was watching <em>intently</em>, his mouth open, tongue poking out just a little.</p><p>Billy pulled his cock out, giving himself a few strokes, pushing into Steve’s mouth.</p><p>Steve’s eyes fluttered shut, Billy’s hands moving to his hair as he started fucking his face.</p><p>Steve was gagging on his cock, drool spilling out of his mouth as Billy went to fucking <em>town</em>, one hand in his hair, the other dipping down, curling in the ring on the collar, controlling Steve’s head. There were tears leaking out of his eyes.</p><p>“You okay, Sweetheart?” Two snaps, <em>I’m okay, I like it</em>.</p><p>Billy pressed in deeper, making him <em>choke</em> as the head of his dick bumped into the back of his throat. Steve was looking up at him, looked so <em>adoring </em>as Billy slammed into his face, <em>ruined</em> him. It was making Billy’s heart skip around, his stomach tighten.</p><p>He pulled out, cumming all over his face, <em>marking him</em>.</p><p>He took a moment just to <em>look</em>, Steve’s eyes had gone all hazy, his mouth was open a little, tongue slipping out to lick at some of the spunk on his upper lip. He was <em>covered</em> in it, looking up at Billy, wearing that fucking <em>collar</em>.</p><p>Curling one through the ring on front of the collar. He pulled Steve up, kissing him gently, letting his fingers trail over his body, taking his hips.</p><p>His face was still covered in cum, some of it smearing onto <em>Billy’s </em>face.</p><p>He couldn’t find it within himself to <em>care</em>, not with the way Steve was <em>moaning</em> into his mouth, hard against his hip.</p><p>“Get on the bed.” He bit Steve’s bottom lip, slapping his ass once before making him get on the bed. “Face down, Princess. Wanna see that little hole of yours.”</p><p>Steve face planted gracelessly onto the bed, on his knees with his ass in the air. Billy tucked his dick away, following him to the bed, slapping the insides of his thighs, getting him to open his legs further.</p><p>Billy smirked as he opened himself up.</p><p>“Listen so <em>good</em>, Baby Girl. Just openin’ yourself <em>right</em> up for Daddy.” Steve whined into the pillow, swaying his back a little, wiggling his hips.</p><p>Steve could hear Billy digging through his dresser.</p><p>Steve wanted to be <em>surprised</em>, had given him a few <em>options</em> of things he’d like when they discussed the scene.</p><p>He heard the drawer slide shut, could hear Billy walking over to him.</p><p>“I think you should get a special <em>treat</em> for being so good for Daddy. Is that what you want?”</p><p>Steve pushed his hips back.</p><p>“Yes, Daddy. I want that, want a <em>treat</em>. Please, <em>please</em>, Daddy.” Billy kissed the base of his spine, letting his tongue lave into the little dimples there.</p><p>He squeezed out some lube, slicking up Steve’s cock. He shifted behind Steve, using his pelvis to keep his hips in place as he stretched a silicone cock ring on him, sliding it all the way up.</p><p>“That feel okay, Baby? Is it too tight?”</p><p>“Feels <em>good</em>.” Billy ran his hands up Steve’s thighs again.</p><p>“Don’t want you cumming until I <em>say</em>, Baby Girl. I’ll make it feel so <em>good</em> for you.” He lubed up his fingers, gently pressing one inside Steve.</p><p>He pressed down into his prostate, just prodded at it gently for a while, let Steve <em>beg</em> for another finger.</p><p>It had been a <em>minute</em> since they’d fucked or <em>anything</em>, and two fingers was a <em>stretch</em> for Steve, made him squirm a little. Billy curled his fingers, spreading them open, petting up and down Steve’s spine as he went, helping him <em>relax</em> around his fingers.</p><p>He pushed a third finger in, sucking a mark onto Steve’s left asscheek, biting at it a little.</p><p>Steve whined into the pillow, writhing awkwardly with his arms fastened behind his back.</p><p>“Da-Daddy can we, I wanna-” Billy stilled his hand.</p><p>“Use your <em>words</em>. Tell Daddy what you want.”</p><p>“Want, want to <em>see</em> you while you fuck me. Wanna <em>look</em> at you.” Billy pulled his fingers out completely, biting his ass again, before flipping Steve over.</p><p>He smiled at the collar, tugging on the ring a little, scooting himself into Steve’s space, settling between his spread legs.</p><p>“<em>Love</em> you in this. Shows you’re <em>my</em> little slut.” He reached up, roughly grabbing Steve’s face, some cum still there, dried and tacky on his face.</p><p>“I’m <em>yours</em>, Daddy.” Billy kissed him, pushing his tongue into Steve’s mouth.</p><p>Steve was always making these little <em>noises</em>, soft moans that Billy swallowed up, lining his dick up to his entrance.  He dropped to mouth at Steve’s jaw as he pushed inside.</p><p>Steve shuddered a breath, his legs wrapping around his waist, shoulders flexing as though he wanted to wrap his arms around Billy, couldn’t because of the way they were <em>tied</em>.</p><p>It was the most <em>tender</em> sex they’d ever had, Billy purring praise at Steve, telling him he’s so <em>good</em>, Billy’s <em>perfect</em> slut.</p><p>Steve was soft and gooey under him, his chest flushed under the collar.</p><p>Steve whined, looking at Billy <em>adoringly.</em></p><p>Before beginning the scene, Steve told Billy he wanted it <em>raw</em>, wanted to <em>feel</em> Billy. He <em>knew</em> how serious billy was about his subs getting tested regularly, had made <em>Steve</em> get tested every month even though <em>he</em> had been exclusive to Billy. He <em>also</em> knew that Billy got tested once every two weeks, woulda felt <em>awful</em> if he passed anything from one sub to another.</p><p>Billy hiked one of his legs up, holding it in place to get a <em>deeper</em> angle.</p><p>“I, I wanna <em>cum</em>. Daddy, can I?” Billy laughed, kissing Steve’s cheek.</p><p>“Not until I <em>say</em>, Baby Girl. You know the rules. Be <em>good</em>.” Steve sobbed out, his stomach tensing. The ring was <em>tight</em> around his cock, keeping him <em>right</em> on that edge. Steve’s eyes were watery, he was squirming against Billy.</p><p>Billy was <em>close</em>, feeling Steve like this, so hot, so <em>wet</em> around him, the way he <em>looked</em> in that collar, that he was <em>Billy’s</em>, the way he <em>looked</em> at Billy with honey sweet <em>love.</em></p><p>He came inside him, sinking his teeth into Steve’s shoulder, making Steve cry out at the pain, at the feeling of being <em>filled</em>.</p><p>“Can I, Daddy let me <em>cum</em>.” Billy pulled off him, sat back on his heels between Steve’s legs. He took him in, his watery eyes, the way Billy’s spunk <em>dripped</em> outta him.</p><p>He scooped it up with his finger, pushed it <em>back</em> inside. He curled his fingers, absolutely <em>drilling</em> into Steve’s prostate.</p><p>“<em>C’mon</em>, Baby. I <em>know</em> you can cum on <em>just</em> my fingers. Show me, Doll. Cum for Daddy.”</p><p>Steve’s <em>entire</em> body tensed, his hips bucking as he came nearly <em>dry. </em>Billy pulled the ring off, jerking him hard and <em>fast</em>, making Steve fucking <em>scream</em> as he came, shooting off all over his own chest.</p><p>Billy rubbed his thighs as he came down, smiling softly at Steve.</p><p>“You good?” Steve nodded lazily. “<em>Words</em>.” He sharply slapped Steve’s inner thigh.</p><p>“That was <em>good</em>, Daddy. <em>Thank you</em>.” Billy got him a washcloth, cleaning up the layer of cum and sweat that was covering him, expertly untying the intricate knots that were holding his arms behind his back. He snuggles up to Steve, manhandling him under the covers.</p><p>“You want me to take the collar off?”</p><p>“No. Not right now.” Billy planted a kiss into his hair.</p><p>“I don’t think you should sleep in it though, Baby. Let me know when you’re gettin’ sleepy.” Steve just hummed, nuzzling into Billy’s chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robin gets an eyefull.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on Tumblr <a href="https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/">@yikesharringrove</a>!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve cried out around the gag as Billy brought his hand down sharply on his ass.</p><p>He was bent over Billy's knees, stripped down completely save for his pink ball gag, his collar, and the soft black ropes keeping his arms behind his back.</p><p>"Look at you. You <em>love it</em> when Daddy punishes you. That why you've been such a fuckin' <em>brat</em> lately? Just need Daddy to put you in your place?" Steve tried to say <em>yes,</em> <em>Daddy</em> through the gag, only succeeded in pushing more drool down his chin. "Just <em>gagging</em> for a spanking."</p><p>His ass was on <em>fire</em> as Billy smacked it again.</p><p>He had lost count somewhere around twenty, thinks Billy <em>must</em> be close to finished.</p><p>Robin was spending the weekend at her girlfriend's parent's cabin, so Steve had <em>pounced </em>on the opportunity to invite Billy over.</p><p>They had never played in the two-bedroom Steve shared with Robin. They've had sex in Steve's room, but never a real <em>scene</em>, so when Billy showed up with a black backpack, Steve had just about dropped to his knees <em>right</em> then and there.</p><p>Instead, he'd played a little hard to get, picking a movie and pouting when Billy tried to suggest another one.</p><p>They ordered pizza, and Steve just about threw a <em>tantrum</em> when Billy didn't want the pizza Steve had picked, offering a different option.</p><p>It was all part of the game.</p><p>Steve <em>really </em>didn't care about pizza toppings or movies, he just wanted to rile Billy up enough that he would force him back down.</p><p>And that he did.</p><p>He spanked Steve again.</p><p>"Gonna have to make it up to Daddy, aren't you? Gonna let me do <em>whatever</em> I want to this little body." One last spank, and then three fingers were shoved roughly inside of him.</p><p>Steve yelped through the gag.</p><p>His eyes fluttered closed as Billy brutally fingered him, stretching him out.</p><p>He was <em>just</em> falling into that <em>delicious</em> place, no thoughts in his head except for his daddy and his daddy's fingers.</p><p>When keys scraped in the lock.</p><p>It was like a scene out of a sitcom.</p><p>Everyone froze, Billy, Heather, Steve, and Robin all locking eye contact.</p><p>The couch was facing the door, giving Heather and Robin a <em>perfect</em> view of Steve bent over Billy's lap, bound and gagged, three thick fingers in his ass.</p><p>It felt like <em>hours</em> of just <em>staring</em>, when Robin <em>shrieked</em>, and Heather laughed, tugging her back into the hallway, the door close behind them.</p><p>Billy picked up Steve, one arm around his chest, the other around his thighs, holding Steve like an awkward plank.</p><p>He raced to Steve's room, chucking him on the bed and going to <em>explain</em>.</p><p>Steve tried to yell at him through the gag, tried to get Billy to come back and <em>at least</em> untie him, but he was already gone.</p><p>Robin's face was <em>dark red</em> when he opened the door, and Heather looked like she could <em>die </em>laughing.</p><p>"You're home early." Robin just stared him down.</p><p>They had only met a few times, and Billy got the creeping feeling Robin was <em>just</em> as terrifying as he suspected.</p><p>"Are you <em>kidding </em>me? You two were fucking on <em>our couch</em>? Don't <em>you</em> have a home? Or a sex dungeon, or something?" Heather started giggling all over again.</p><p>"We thought you'd be <em>gone</em>." He turned to address Heather. They had never formally met yet. "I'm Billy, Steve's boyfriend."</p><p>"And his fucking <em>dom</em>." Billy just grinned at Robin.</p><p>"Well, <em>actually</em>, I'm his <em>daddy,</em> but-" Robin just <em>yelled</em>, moving to kick Billy in the shins.</p><p>There was a noise behind them.</p><p>Steve had stomped into the living room, shame completely forgotten as he glared at Billy.</p><p>"Yeah, I should probably untie him." Steve just rolled his eyes. "Roll your eyes <em>one more</em> fucking time tonight, I <em>swear to God</em>."</p><p>Robin thought she was gonna <em>die</em>, watching Steve <em>melt</em> under Billy's gruff tone. She pointedly <em>didn't </em>look at his dick. But then he turned around to slink back to his room, and his ass was a deep shade of red, certain areas already bruising <em>purple</em>, and she genuinely <em>really</em> felt like death was coming. At least Billy was still dressed.</p><p>"You know what? We're gonna be <em>literally anywhere</em> else tonight, so just have at it, and disinfect <em>everything</em>. I'll call when I'm going to come back home."</p><p>"Sure. We'll head back to mine tomorrow. He's been acting up and needs to be, well, he won't be around for a few days." Robin honestly felt like she could throw up.</p><p>"Great. Love that for you two." Billy just laughed, waving goodbye as he closed the door on their retreating backs.</p><p>Steve was bent over the bed when Billy came in, looking apologetically over his shoulder, swaying his hips side to side.</p><p>"Yeah? You think <em>that's</em> enough to get you off the hook?" He took Steve's his roughly, grinding the front of his jeans against Steve's sensitive skin. "Been such a <em>bad girl</em> all night. Gonna punish you tonight, then take you home with me tomorrow, and make you wear the chastity for <em>a week</em>."</p><p>Wearing the chastity cage was <em>way more</em> than <em>just</em> being caged.</p><p>Billy wouldn't let him wear <em>anything else</em> when he had it on, just the metal cage and a collar.</p><p>And Steve would have to walk around Billy's apartment all day, and Billy would <em>play with him</em> whenever he wanted.</p><p>Steve would literally be minding his own business, doing the dishes or <em>something</em>, and next thing he knows, he's being bent over the counter and called a slut while Billy fucks him, leaving him out of breath, cum running down his thighs.</p><p>Steve <em>loves it</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on Tumblr <a href="https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/">@yikesharringrove</a>!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Baby, why are your clothes still on the floor?”</p><p>Steve was in the process of moving into Billy’s apartment. He had brought over a few bags with his clothes, a couple of boxes of trinkets and little things he owned.</p><p>Billy <em>loved</em> unpacking with Steve, the way he would show him <em>everything</em> he brought, explaining the stories behind each item.</p><p>But When Billy left for work this morning, he told Steve to put away his last load of clothes, the <em>final</em> things he had left to put away.</p><p>And Steve didn’t do it.</p><p>Hadn’t done it for <em>days</em>.</p><p>Steve shrugged from where he was sitting on the couch, curled up in a blanket, sipping from a big mug of hot chocolate, with <em>plenty</em> of whipped cream.</p><p>“I told you to put them away. It’s been <em>days</em>.” Steve just licked at the pile of whipped cream on his hot chocolate. Billy stood in front of him, eyebrow raised. “You disobeyed me.” He took the mug out of Steve’s hands, pouring it down the sink. Steve was standing behind him.</p><p>“Billy, what the <em>fuck</em>?” Steve stamped his foot. “I was drinking that!”</p><p>“I <em>know</em>. You were drinking it, and <em>not</em> doing what I <em>told you</em> to do.” He reached forward, linking two fingers into the ring at the front of the collar he was wearing, pulled Steve forward roughly. “That means you get <em>punished</em>, Baby.”</p><p>Steve’s breath hitched.</p><p>“Get undressed.” He pushed Steve into the middle of the studio apartment, went to his dresser to get a few <em>supplies</em>. Steve was standing in the room, in nothing but the leather collar.</p><p>“Do you <em>understand</em> what you did wrong?” He was holding a few things behind his back. “Tell Daddy what you did.”</p><p>“You asked me to do something, and I didn’t do it.”</p><p>“And <em>why</em> didn’t you do it?” Steve’s face crumpled.</p><p>“I, I didn’t <em>wanna</em>.” Billy dumped what he was holding on the couch. Steve kept staring at his feet.</p><p>“On your knees.” Steve fell to his knees. Billy stepped forward, crouching in front of Steve. “You’re gonna have to wear <em>this</em> for the rest of the night.” He was placing a metal cage over his cock. It was tight against him, would keep him from getting hard the entire time. It was fastened around his balls, was <em>squeezing</em> him. “Word?”</p><p>“Demogorgon.” Billy grinned, and slapped Steve across the face, hard enough to sting, to make his <em>head turn</em>. He hissed through his teeth. Billy stood up, going around Steve and pushing him down until his face was on the floor.</p><p>He pressed two slick fingers into him, making Steve whine, his breath hitch.</p><p>Billy went <em>fast</em>, adding another finger, and another without giving Steve much time to adjust, making it <em>just</em> on the edge of uncomfortable.</p><p>He had four fingers in him, was <em>ignoring</em> his prostate, just <em>stretching</em> him. He pulled them out, packing him with a <em>big</em> plug, keeping him <em>open</em>. Billy swatted his ass, making him stand up.</p><p>“You’re going to <em>clean up</em> your fucking <em>mess</em>. I’m going to sit on the couch, and jerk my cock, and if I cum before you’re finished cleaning, you don’t get to for four days. As long as I <em>asked you</em> to clean up.” He tugged on the collar again. “Get to work.”</p><p>He sat on the couch, slowly unzipping his jeans, bringing his cock out as Steve frantically got to work, stroking himself <em>slowly</em>.</p><p>Steve whines every time he bent over to pick up an item of clothing, the plug shoving into his prostate, making his dick give a weak jolt in the metal cage. Billy watched him put his clothes away, folding everything carefully, knew if it was <em>sloppy</em> Billy would make him do it <em>again</em>.</p><p>He kept giving Billy these little <em>looks</em>, staring at him through his lashes, would reach around and adjust the plug inside of him.</p><p>He put away the final shirt, coming to kneel in front of Billy, being <em>careful</em> not to touch.</p><p>“Are you all done, Baby?” Steve nodded. Billy slapped him. “<em>Words</em>.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy. I’m all finished.” Billy stroked over his cock, spreading his legs a little as Steve stared at it.</p><p>“You want Daddy’s cock?”</p><p>“Yes. I want it.” Billy leaned forward, slapping him <em>again</em>.</p><p>“I don’t think you <em>deserve</em> my cock. What do you think?” Steve huffed.</p><p>“But I, I <em>want</em> it.” Billy leaned back, tucking his cock back into his jeans, leaving them unbuttoned. He settled forward, looming over Steve, elbows resting on his knees.</p><p>He spat in Steve’s face, made him flinch back. He yanked Steve forward by the collar, bending him over his lap. He ran soft fingers over Steve’s ass.</p><p>“You’re being such a little <em>brat</em> today. Sometimes you don’t <em>get</em> what you <em>want</em>. Sometimes you don’t <em>deserve</em> what you <em>want</em>.” He slapped his ass twice, one on each cheek. He slapped him a few more times, hitting him hard enough to make his <em>own</em> hand sting, make Steve cry out, and squirm on his lap.</p><p>He gave him <em>ten</em> swats to the ass, before calling it good. Steve’s ass was <em>red</em>, streaks of purple already rising to the surface. Steve was <em>sobbing</em> in his lap, grinding into his thigh, still locked in the cage.</p><p>He pulled on the collar, keeping Steve over his legs, completely <em>submissive</em>.</p><p>“Do you have something to <em>say</em>?”</p><p>“I’m sorry I disobeyed you, Daddy. I’m sorry I was bad.”</p><p>“Thank you, Baby Girl. Why <em>didn’t</em> you listen to Daddy?” Steve squirmed, Billy just forced his hand <em>down</em>.</p><p>“I, I got insecure.” Billy manhandled Steve up until he was sitting on his lap, straddling his legs.</p><p>“Talk to me, Kitten. What’s going on?” Steve put his face into Billy’s neck.</p><p>“What if, what if you don’t want me here anymore? If I, if I didn’t <em>unpack</em>, I could <em>leave</em> if you want.” Billy took Steve’s face in his hands, pulling him to look into his face.</p><p>“Stevie, I <em>never</em> want you to leave. That’s <em>why</em> I asked you to move in. I <em>want</em> you here.” He pressed a kiss to Steve’s nose. “You wanna stop?”</p><p>“No, I’m okay. Keep going.” Billy kissed his cheek, the one that was flushed red from the slaps.</p><p>He still had some of Billy’s spit drying on his face.</p><p>“You need to talk to Daddy about these things, Sugar. I think you need a little more <em>punishment</em>.” Steve took a shaky breath. Billy stood up, holding Steve to him as he went over to the bed.</p><p>He spread Steve out, pressing his weight <em>down</em> into him. They kept the cuffs attached to the bed frame at this point. Billy clamped his wrists in, closing them <em>tight</em>.</p><p>He sat back, taking in Steve, cuffed to the bed.</p><p>“How could I <em>ever</em> give this up? So <em>beautiful</em>. My pretty whore.” He brought his hand up, hitting Steve’s chest. Steve tensed, taking a sharp inhale as the hit stung his chest. Billy grinned, scraping his teeth over his sensitive skin. He sunk his teeth into his pec.</p><p>He reached down, tugging the large plug out of Steve’s ass, leaving him whimpering and so <em>empty</em>.</p><p>Billy stood up, <em>slowly</em> stripping, watching Steve darkly.</p><p>“I’m gonna fuck you as much as I fucking <em>want</em>,” he took Steve’s leg, feeling up from ankle to thigh. He cuffed Steve’s ankle to the headboard. He did the same with the other leg, keeping him spread out, <em>locked</em> in place.</p><p>He slammed his cock into Steve, hooking two fingers into the ring on his collar, fucking him <em>rough</em>, fucking him <em>dirty</em>.</p><p>“You’re such a pretty little fuck toy, never want you outta this house, outta this <em>bed</em>.” Steve whined. Billy slapped him.</p><p>Whenever Billy slapped him across the face, it was like some sort of <em>immediate</em> response, always made him start to fucking <em>care</em></p><p>“Don’t start <em>crying</em>. You’re just trying to make me give you want you <em>want</em>.” He leaned forward, biting into Steve’s bottom lip.</p><p>He set a <em>punishing</em> pace, slapping into Steve.</p><p>“Daddy, Daddy can you take the cage off, please? It hurts.” Steve was crying, big tears dripping down his face.</p><p>“Fucking <em>good</em>. You’re being <em>punished</em>. Because that’s what little bitches <em>get</em>.” Steve sobbed out.</p><p>He laid there and <em>took it</em>.</p><p>Billy pulled out when he was about to cum. He shuffled up his body, kneeling to finish on his face.</p><p>He stood up, just staring at Steve, his face covered in cum. He got dressed, going <em>slow</em>, Steve staring at him.</p><p>“Daddy, will you <em>please</em> take it off. It <em>hurts</em>.” He drew out the word as he sobbed, made it sound like <em>hu-u-u-urts</em>.</p><p>“Good.” He leaned over, grabbed Steve’s cheeks. “I want an <em>apology</em>. And then you get it off.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Daddy, I’m so sorry I didn’t do what you asked. I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you about being insecure. I’m sorry, Daddy.” Billy smiled at him.</p><p>“You’re so <em>pretty</em>, Stevie. Such a good girl.” He took off the cage, Steve whimpering as he was finally <em>free</em>. Billy only touched him lightly, his fingers soft over his cock, getting him hard. He took him by the balls, squeezing his hand.</p><p>“Want you to cum like this. With me <em>barely</em> touching you.”</p><p>Steve nodded at him, cum drying on his face.</p><p>Billy kept up his feather light touches.</p><p>“Daddy, I’m close.” Billy leaned forward, biting Steve’s thigh, sinking his teeth into the softest part.</p><p>Steve cried out, cumming on his stomach, his chest.</p><p>Billy let him go, uncuffing him, rubbing his wrists and ankles.</p><p>“You okay, Baby?” Steve nodded. His face was covering in tears and cum. “Everything good?”</p><p>“Yeah, it was <em>good</em>. I liked it.” Billy kissed over the bite mark on his chest.</p><p>“You want a shower?” Steve nodded. Billy helped him up, pulled him into the bathroom. He turned around to allow Billy to take his collar off. He tugged him into the shower.</p><p>He dried Steve in a soft towel, rubbing some aloe vera cream over his bruises, over his ass and his face.</p><p>They were laying in bed, Billy petting through his hair.</p><p>“You know I love you, right? I asked you to move in because I love you and I want to spend time with you. I want to come home to you, and fall asleep with you, and wake up to you and just <em>be</em> with you. I <em>never</em> want you to leave.” Steve buried his face into his shoulder.</p><p>“I love you too, Bill.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on Tumblr <a href="https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/">@yikesharringrove</a>!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve knew Billy <em>needed</em> a scene.</p><p>He could tell those days when Billy’s skin felt too tight, when his hands shook with the effort not to <em>punch</em>.</p><p>And when Billy had looked him in the eye and <em>asked</em> for a scene, asked if Steve could be <em>extra</em> bratty, Steve said <em>of course, Baby. Whatever you need</em>.</p><p>But he wasn’t <em>really</em> in the mood. He was tired from a long week, had begun his service learning hours at a local elementary school, working with small groups of kids as he finished his teaching degree.</p><p>He wanted to sit on the couch, and watch trashy television, and cuddle with Billy, and maybe eat some soup before bed.</p><p>But Billy’s eyes were <em>wild</em> and he couldn’t say <em>no</em>.</p><p>Billy had asked for bratty, and Steve was <em>delivering</em>.</p><p>Bratty meant that Billy got to <em>punish</em>, got to humiliate and be in <em>control</em>.</p><p>And typically Steve was fucking <em>down</em> for that, but his heart was in it, and he was just having trouble letting himself drop into that <em>sweet spot</em>.</p><p>So when Billy got him completely tied up, bound and gagged on the floor at his feet, Steve just couldn’t let this continue. His face hurt from all the slaps, his ass was red and sore, and he had smeared bruises in the shape of Billy’s fingers all over his body.</p><p>He was <em>exhausted</em>, and he just was <em>not</em> feeling this.</p><p>But he continued to wrestle with himself, because this was <em>so obviously</em> releasing the tension winding underneath Billy’s skin, was <em>so obviously</em> helping him center himself.</p><p>But then Billy showed his the flogger, expecting two snaps, expecting <em>yeah, Bill. Use it on me</em>.</p><p>But he only got one. One snap meant <em>safeword</em>.</p><p>“Stevie? Do you want out of the scene?” Part of Billy hoped Steve was okay to continue, that he just didn’t want the flogger tonight. Two snaps meant <em>continue. I’m okay</em>. One more snap would just be <em>please stop</em>.</p><p>But then Steve’s eyes went to the floor, and he shifted uncomfortably, and Billy <em>knew</em>.</p><p>He didn’t wait for the snap, just eased the gag out of his mouth.</p><p>“It’s okay, Princess. We’re done. I’ll get you out.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Bill.”</p><p>“It’s alright, Baby. You know I don’t care when you safeword.”</p><p>“No, I just, I can tell you needed this scene, and I just wasn’t feeling it tonight. I’m sorry.” Billy’s hands began shaking as he fumbled with the knot in the rope. He tugged at it clumsily, opting to just get the scissors out of the draw and slice Steve free.</p><p>Scissors were a <em>big deal</em>.</p><p>The soft BDSM ropes were expensive, and scissors only came out when someone was <em>freaked</em>, when the sub needed to be out <em>now</em>. When the dom couldn’t release them.</p><p>“Billy? Are you okay?” Steve tugged on his soft rope tossed on the bed, staring intently at Billy still sitting on the floor. He sat in front of him, careful not to touch.</p><p>Billy was hunched over, his face in his hands.</p><p>“Why did you agree to the scene?”</p><p>“Because you needed it.”</p><p>“Steve, it doesn’t fucking <em>matter</em> what I need. You cannot <em>lie </em>to me. You can’t, can’t just <em>lie</em> about <em>consent</em>, Steve.”</p><p>“I <em>wasn’t</em>. I was just kind of, <em>ambivalent</em>.”</p><p>Billy looked up at him. His face was red and splotchy. He had tears running down his cheeks.</p><p>“Steve, being fucking <em>ambivalent</em> isn’t <em>consent</em>. You <em>know</em> the rules, you <em>know</em> how I like to do scenes. Clear <em>fucking</em> consent.” He scrubbed at his face. “I feel like <em>such</em> a piece of <em>shit</em>.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Bill. I’m <em>so</em> fucking sorry. I should’ve said no. I’m sorry I’ve made you feel like this.”</p><p>“<em>Never</em> pull this shit again.” He was staring into Steve’s face, wide-eyed and <em>mad</em>. “Steve, you gotta, you gotta fuckin’ <em>promise</em> you’ll say no. Even if you think I <em>need</em> a scene.”</p><p>“I promise. I’ll never do it again. And this, this is the <em>only</em> <em>time </em>I’ve done it. I <em>swear</em>.”</p><p>Billy appraised him for a moment.</p><p>He took a deep breath, letting his legs fall open, spreading his arms.</p><p>Steve <em>launched</em> himself into Billy’s arms.</p><p>He peppered kisses over Billy’s face, pressing apologies into his skin. Billy picked them both up, falling lazily into their bed.</p><p>Steve wrapped himself around Billy, curling over his body.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I forgive you, baby. Just never again, okay?”</p><p>“You know you’re a good person, right? You’re so sweet, and caring, and wonderful to me. You’re not a monster, or mean, or anything that you tell yourself.”</p><p>“I just get in my head, and it’s like, it’s like my <em>dad</em> is saying all that shit.”</p><p>“I know. I’m sorry.” Billy squeezed him tighter.</p><p>“Just talk to me. I have <em>other</em> ways of working through this shit, not <em>just</em> doing scenes.”</p><p>“I will. I usually do. Just thought it would be better, to help you this way. I mean, it ended up being worse, probably.”</p><p>“That’s not your fault. I know you like to help.”</p><p>The sun was sinking below the horizon, bathing the whole room in a soft gold color. The ring on Steve’s collar was cold against Billy’s chest.</p><p>“I love you. I’m sorry I hurt you.”</p><p>“I love you too, Sweet Thing. And I forgave you already. Quit apologizin’.”</p><p>Steve squeezed him a little tighter.</p><p>“<em>Never</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on Tumblr <a href="https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/">@yikesharringrove</a>!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Billy was balls deep in Steve<em>.</em></p><p>He had him suspended by his wrists and ankles, blindfolded as he pounded into him.</p><p>They were at the tail end of a scene, Steve was a fucking <em>mess</em>, letting Billy use him to get off, was <em>covered</em> in his own cum from when Billy <em>forced</em> orgasms out of him.</p><p>The phone was ringing, Billy didn’t really hear it, focusing only on Steve, his sweet noises, his <em>tight</em> hole.</p><p>The machine picked up the call, and Billy could hear Max’s voice, which, not a <em>preferred</em> sound, to hear one’s little sister speaking while they rawed their boyfriend.</p><p>“Billy, I know you’re home. Look, you gotta call me back. Something happened, and, uh, just call me. I don’t want to say this through the machine.”</p><p>Her voice sounded <em>wrong</em>, too stiff and cordial. <em>Usually</em>, she began phone calls with <em>Hey, you piece of shit motherfucker</em>. Not just his name.</p><p>Billy pulled out of Steve.</p><p>“Baby, I’m sorry, but I gotta call her.” He took off his blindfold, revealing hazy eyes. He carefully took him out of the suspension, wrapping Steve up in his fluffy robe, tugging on his own sweatpants as he hauled Steve to the couch.</p><p>He let Steve tuck himself into his chest, curled up on his lap.</p><p>He pressed the button for redial.</p><p>Max picked up on the first ring.</p><p>“Hey, thanks for calling.”</p><p>“Sorry for not answering right away. Steve and I were, uh, a bit <em>busy</em>.” Max took a shaky breath.</p><p>Not even a <em>jab</em> about how <em>gross</em> he was, and how she didn’t need to know <em>what</em> he and Steve <em>got up to</em>.</p><p>“I really don’t know how to say this.” Steve looked up at him, his brow furrowed as Billy noticeably tensed.</p><p>“Max, you’re scaring me.</p><p>“Neil, uh, he uh, he passed away. Like, twenty minutes ago.</p><p>Billy felt like ice water was dripping down his spine.</p><p>“Wh-what?”</p><p>“He had a heart attack. At dinner with my mom. She called an ambulance but uh, he didn’t even make it to the hospital.”</p><p>Billy didn’t say anything.</p><p>Steve reached up, brushing his thumb over Billy’s cheekbone, eyes full of concern.</p><p>“Thanks for telling me.” His voice was gruff.</p><p>“Talk to Steve. Don’t push him away.” Billy sighed.</p><p>“Thanks, Max.”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“Love you, Shitbird.” He carefully placed the phone back down.</p><p>“Bill?” Steve’s voice was soft.</p><p>“My dad’s dead.”</p><p>It was <em>silent</em>.</p><p>“I don’t really know what to say.” Billy gave him a little half smile. “How do you feel?” Billy reached two fingers up, linking them in the ring on Steve’s collar.</p><p>“I-I don’t <em>know</em>. Nothing, really.” Steve’s hands were soft as he traced down the sides of Billy’s neck, over his shoulders.</p><p>Billy huffed a tiny laugh.</p><p>“You know, while that fucker was dying in an ambulance, I was here, being fucking <em>happy</em> with my boyfriend.” Billy gave him a small smile, eyes crystal blue and full of unshed tears. “I didn’t let him win.”</p><p>Steve ran his fingers gently through Billy’s hair as he buried his face in Steve’s chest.</p><p>He could feel his shoulders shaking, just held him as he <em>sobbed</em>.</p><p>“It’s okay, Bill. I know you’re feeling, a <em>lot</em>. And it’s okay if you don’t feel <em>sad</em>. You don’t have to mourn, and you <em>don’t</em> have to forgive.” Steve let him cry it out, couldn’t even <em>imagine</em> the thoughts that were racing through Billy’s brain.</p><p>“Stevie, it’s, I don’t fucking <em>know</em> what to feel. I think, there’s a <em>tiny</em> part of me that’s, that’s <em>hurt</em> I never got to say goodbye.” He looked up at Steve, looked like he was <em>pleading</em> with him. “I always, always had this <em>fantasy</em>, that he would, he would <em>apologize</em>, that as he fucking <em>died</em>, he would use his last breaths to admit he was <em>wrong</em>, to accept me. And I, I fucking <em>know</em> it <em>never</em> would’ve happened, but, but now it <em>won’t</em>. It’s not even a <em>chance</em>.”</p><p>He dissolved into thick sobs again.</p><p>Steve just held him, pushing back his <em>own</em> tears.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Baby.” Steve was whispering to him, kissing his hair, his forehead, any part of Billy his lips could touch. “He doesn’t deserve your forgiveness, and he <em>doesn’t</em> deserve your tears, but it’s okay cry, and it’s okay to grieve and it’s okay to <em>not</em> grieve, and it’s <em>okay</em>. However you need to process this, Bill, it’s <em>okay</em>.”</p><p>Billy’s sobs had calmed some, his tears had gentled, his breaths were slightly more regular.</p><p>“I think you should talk to Max. She’s the only person that <em>truly</em> knows what that part of your life was like. I think you could help each other.”</p><p>Billy took a shaky breath, scrubbing at his face.</p><p>“Yeah, I think that might help. Maybe tomorrow.”</p><p>“And I’m always here. I love you, like a <em>lot</em>, and I wanna hold your hand through this.” Billy gave him a weak smile.</p><p>“I love you too, Princess. Thank you.” Steve kissed his head.</p><p>“You wanna go to bed? Watch a movie?”</p><p>“I think a movie. I don’t really wanna sit in my thoughts right now.” Steve nodded once, kissing his head before sliding off his lap.</p><p>“Pick a movie, I’m gonna take a quick shower. There’s literally lube <em>leaking</em> out of me right now.” Billy laughed softly. Steve smiled at him. “You’ll be okay. This too shall pass.”</p><p>He kissed him twice before heading off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>anonymous  asked:<br/>*chanting* billy spanks steve! billy spanks steve!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on Tumblr <a href="https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/">@yikesharringrove</a>!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Billy got out of his car, stretching his arms above his head.</p><p>Today had been <em>long</em>. Of course, he <em>loved</em> his job, but he had some chick come in who brought a mouthy annoying friend, and could <em>not</em> take the pain of the tattoo. It ended up taking him <em>way</em> longer than necessary because she kept <em>squirming</em> and calling <em>breaks</em> and <em>howling</em> like some <em>creature.</em></p><p>He took the stairs up, always did when he felt cooped up for too long. He just wanted to get home, fuck around with Steve for a while, and go to <em>bed</em>.</p><p>He opened the door, found Steve on the couch. He looked wearily at Billy.</p><p>“Hey, Bill. Dinner’s in the oven.” He took it out, the table already set. Billy grabbed him around the waist, pulling him close to his chest.</p><p>“You okay?” Steve was stiff in his arms. “You upset with me for somethin’?”</p><p>He felt Steve sigh.</p><p>“No, it’s nothing. Just, uh, might need a scene after dinner.” Billy nosed along his neck, kissing the skin there.</p><p>“I can make that happen for you, Doll.” Whenever Steve got all tense, closed off and <em>weird</em>, he would <em>always</em> talk to Billy after scene, just needed a little loosening up, needed to unwind the knot in his belly. “What do you need?”</p><p>“I um, I need something rough. I need you to punish me.”</p><p>“Eat dinner, then I’ll make something happen for you.”</p><p>He was stiff all during dinner, smiling mechanically at Billy as they ate, mostly just pushing the food around on his plate.</p><p>Billy cleared the table quickly, figured dishes could wait until tomorrow.</p><p>He got Steve’s collar from the nightstand. Steve didn’t wear it to work, but <em>always</em> let Billy put it on him or take it off.</p><p>“Strip for me, Sugar.” Billy was sitting on the sofa, watching as Steve ditched all of his clothes, standing in front of him. “I want you across my knee.” Steve’s breath hitched, but he did as he was told, laying over Billy’s knees, his ass perfectly presented for Billy.</p><p>Billy put the collar on him, and watched as Steve <em>visibly</em> relaxed, the weight of it comforting against his neck.</p><p>“Word?”</p><p>“Demogorgon.”</p><p>“Good girl.” Steve’s eye fluttered shut. He ran his hand down Steve’s spine, making him shiver a little in his lap. He felt over his ass, just brushing along soft skin. “How many do you <em>need</em>, Baby?”</p><p>“As many as you think I <em>deserve</em>, Daddy.”</p><p>Spanking was their go-to “punishment”, when none of the rules Billy had set for Steve had been broken, and Steve just needed a heavy hand that day.</p><p>“I think twenty should suffice.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy. Thank you.”</p><p>“You gonna keep track for me?” Steve nodded. Billy brought his hand up, and slapped Steve’s ass, made him yelp.</p><p>“One, thank you!”</p><p>“Don’t forget to use you <em>words</em>.” He spanked him again.</p><p>“Two! I’m sorry, Daddy. I’ll use my words. Thank you, Daddy.” Another one.</p><p>“Three, thank you!”</p><p>Billy took his time, didn’t want to rush through Steve’s punishment. He kept it out of rhythm, couldn’t give Steve a pattern to focus on, just wanted to drag him back into his body.</p><p>Steve was crying by the time Billy got to fifteen, his ass completely <em>red</em>, already bruising purple in a few areas. He hit him again.</p><p>“Si-sixteen. Thank you.” The words were nearly unintelligible through Steve’s sobs, tears and snot covering his face. Billy will clean him up later.</p><p>Steve went limp after the last one, just laying in Billy’s lap, crying into the couch.</p><p>Billy rubbed over him.</p><p>“Good job, Sweet Thing. Took that so well. Always so good for me. So perfect for Daddy.” He had already put the aloe vera on the coffee table, spreading some over Steve’s cheeks, soothing the hot, red skin.</p><p>Steve had finished crying by the time Billy manhandled him to sit straddling his lap.</p><p>“You wanna talk, now?” Steve’s face was still all wet in his neck. But he nodded. </p><p>“I had a panic attack at work.” Steve was working as a teacher’s aid in a kindergarten class, getting his experience before applying to full-time teaching positions. </p><p>“What happened?” Steve buried his face further into Billy’s neck. “C’mon. Tell Daddy.” </p><p>“<em>Nothing</em>. I was <em>fine</em> and then I got <em>overwhelmed</em> and it was so <em>embarrassing</em>.”</p><p>“Baby, it’s okay.” He rubbed Steve’s back, keeping him soft and relaxed against him. “Did you do what we’ve talked about?” Billy had helped him find some calming techniques that worked best to soothe him. </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“And did they work?”</p><p>“Yeah, but they sent me home for the day, and they’re probably gonna <em>fire me</em>, and-”</p><p>“No, Sweet Thing. Don’t talk yourself into a spiral. You’re okay.” He kissed the side of Steve’s head. “Do you need more? Or do you wanna go to bed?”</p><p>“Bed. But can we do a scene tomorrow? Like, a full one?” Neither of them worked on Saturday’s. It had become their lazy day, spending most Saturdays watching tv in their underwear together. </p><p>“Of <em>course</em>, Baby. Whatever you need.”</p><p>He cleaned Steve up in the tiny bathroom, brushing his teeth and wiping off his face for him before taking him to bed, wrapping himself around Steve. </p><p>The collar was back on the nightstand, Steve would probably wake him up early to put it on. Steve snuggled against him. </p><p>“I love you, Bill.”</p><p>“I love you too, Pretty Boy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>anonymous  asked:<br/>In one of the bdsm au stories Billy had mentioned piercing Steve's nipples, I wonder if you could expand on that, how he felt getting it done and how much he likes the healed piercings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on Tumblr <a href="https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/">@yikesharringrove</a>!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve was sitting on Billy’s lap, wearing nothing but a pair of cute little panties, his leather collar, and nipple clamps.</p><p>He was squirming, hands behind his back as Billy played with the clamps, forcing Steve to get off <em>just</em> by rutting on his thigh.</p><p>“Such a good little slut for Daddy. Do anything I tell you.” Steve whined. He wasn’t allowed to speak. Billy tugged on the clamps, making Steve jerk and moan. “Your nipples are <em>so</em> sensitive. Remember when I tattooed you? And you got so <em>hard</em> for Daddy?” He slapped Steve, his cheek stinging and red. “You <em>loved</em> the needle digging into your skin.” He tugged on the clamps again, pulling them <em>off</em>.</p><p>Steve writhed on his thigh, and came, soaking the little panties.</p><p>And Billy got an idea.</p><p>-</p><p>“I have a surprise for you, Kitten.”</p><p>It had been a few days since Steve had cum against Billy’s leg, and Billy was beginning stage one of his <em>plan</em>.</p><p>He handed Steve the little black box.</p><p>He opened it softly, eyes going <em>wide</em> at what was inside.</p><p>Two silver barbells.</p><p>“I wanna pierce your nipples.” Steve looked up at him, swallowing thickly. Billy watched the movement of his throat under the collar. “Or just one. But I think you’d <em>love it</em>. The whole process, and it makes them <em>so</em> sensitive. Could probably get you off just by tuggin’ on ‘em.”</p><p>Steve licked his lips slowly.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>-</p><p>He was back in the chair where he had first met Billy.</p><p>Everything about this was <em>so</em> similar, being in the piercing studio again, admiring all of Billy’s ink under the fluorescent lighting.</p><p>But it was so <em>different</em>.</p><p>It was after hours, the sun long set and the front door locked. They were alone in the studio as Billy sanitized the jewelry, laying out the sterile needle and the clamp we would be using.</p><p>He smiled at Steve, loosening his collar a few notches.</p><p>“Want you to be able to breath okay.” He tugged on the ring in front, grinning when Steve’s breath hitched.</p><p>He washed his hands, putting on clean latex gloves, rubbing down Steve’s chest with an alcohol wipe.</p><p>Steve shivered. the wipe was cool against his nipples, already so <em>sensitive</em> as he thought about what was about to happen.</p><p>Billy put the left on in the clamp, opening the packaging on the needle.</p><p>“On the count of three, Sugar.” He lined up the needle to the guiding hole in the clamp.</p><p>“One, two, three-” he shoved the needle through.</p><p>Steve gasped, tensing up in an effort not to arch into the pain, he sucked in a few deep breaths as Billy pulled the needle through, working quickly to put in the jewelry before he was too swollen.</p><p>He screwed on the little ball, wiping at the new piercing gently, cleaning up the little blood that had dripped out.</p><p>His eyes were <em>dark</em>.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, Stevie. So sexy.” He needed to actively remember <em>not</em> to touch the piercing, new and finicky as it is.</p><p>But he <em>loved</em> the metal barbell now sitting in Steve’s nipple, couldn’t fucking <em>wait</em> until it was healed enough for him to get his fingers on it, <em>his mouth</em>.</p><p>“You want the other one?”</p><p>“Yeah, yes <em>please</em>.” Steve’s voice had gone all breathy.</p><p><em>Little pain slut</em>.</p><p>He worked quickly, clamping the other nipple, getting it all ready.</p><p>Steve breathed through this one better, expecting the pain of it. Billy took out the needle, tossing it into the sharps collector, and situating the jewelry <em>just so</em>.</p><p>He helped Steve stand up, stood plastered to his back as he took in the new jewelry.</p><p>Steve <em>loved it</em>.</p><p>The metal stood out so <em>pretty  </em>against his skin, red and puffy from the piercings, <em>just</em> like they got when Billy was a little <em>mean</em> with them.</p><p>He thought about Billy getting his teeth on the piercings, tugging on them, letting them go, giving Steve the same rushing feeling as when Billy pulled of his clamps.</p><p>-</p><p>Steve had been taking <em>extra</em> good care of his new piercings, cleaning them a few times a day.</p><p>He had gotten the jewelry downsized a few weeks ago, and they were completely healed.</p><p>And Billy wanted to play with them.</p><p>He got Steve stripped naked, tied to the bed with a gag in his mouth.</p><p>Billy sat between his legs.</p><p>“What a pretty picture.” He brushed his hands up Steve’s torso, feeling the way his muscles jumped under Billy’s touch. He pushed his hands up, up, <em>up</em>, and flicked both thumbs over Steve’s nipple rings.</p><p>Steve gasped, bucking his hips, trying to spread his legs a little further.</p><p>Billy had made him kneel face down on the floor and finger himself open for close to an hour before he tied Steve up. He was hard, his cock leaking and so very <em>red</em> against his stomach.</p><p>He tried to say something through the ball gag.</p><p>“Can’t hear you, Princess.” He flicked the nipple rings again. Steve arched his back, whining out, drool dripping down his chin. Billy leaned down to kiss his jaw, wet kisses <em>just</em> above his thick collar. “You okay?”</p><p>Two snaps. <em>I’m good.</em></p><p>Billy reached down, pinching his nipples, tugging roughly on them.</p><p>Steve arched his back, sobbing out around the ball gag. He smirked at him.</p><p>“What you <em>want</em>, Baby? Use you <em>words</em>.” Steve pouted around the gag, made his eyes go all big and sweet. He shifted a little.</p><p>Billy knew <em>all</em> his tricks so well. When he would go all demure, wiggle around, try to <em>distract</em> Billy.</p><p>They were well practiced at this game, Steve pretending to play around, pretending he <em>didn’t</em> want Billy to call him out, find some way to <em>punish him</em>.</p><p>He whined through the gag.</p><p>Billy reached forward, hitting him in the chest. He caught one of the nipple rings as he hit.</p><p>Steve’s eyes went <em>wide, </em>he sobbed out.</p><p>“You <em>like that</em>, Princess?”</p><p>Steve nodded, whining out something that sounded vaguely like <em>yes, Daddy</em>.</p><p>He hit him again, an open palm slap to his pec. Steve’s chest was already red from the first hit. His eyes fluttered closed. More drool slid out from under the ballgag. </p><p>“Makin’ such a <em>mess</em>, look at you.” He pulled his hand down Steve’s body, running a few fingers, through the little puddle of pre that had formed on his stomach. “You that <em>needy</em>, Baby?”</p><p>Steve nodded, his eyes wide. </p><p>“What you need?” Steve tried to talk through the gag, made noises that sound enough like <em>your cock, Daddy</em> for Billy to smirk. </p><p>“Yeah? You want my cock?” Some more vigorous nodding from Steve. Billy hit him again. Just for fun. </p><p>He got up off the bed, Steve tracking his every move. </p><p>He took off his shirt, folding it carefully, making Steve <em>wait. <br/></em></p><p>He folded up his jeans, only to toss them onto the dirty clothes pile Steve rolled his eyes. Billy stretched, making Steve <em>really</em> sit there and wait for him. </p><p>If he was gonna be a fuckin’ <em>brat</em>, he can learn to play by Billy’s rules. </p><p>He settled back between Steve’s legs, stroking himself slowly. </p><p>Steve was watching him flicking pouty eyes up to his face periodically. Billy licked his bottom lip, smirking at Steve. </p><p>“You want Daddy’s cock?”</p><p>Steve whined a little <em>uh-huh</em>. </p><p>Billy shuffled closer, Steve spreading his thighs as much as he could in the restraints.</p><p>Billy spread himself over Steve, pushing into his hole, wet with lube and so goddamn <em>hot</em>. </p><p>Steve’s fluttered closed again, his brain going fuzzy as he was all filled, stretching open around Billy’s cock. </p><p>He sighed around the ballgag, stuffed completely full, Billy a nice weight over him. </p><p>Billy kissed his neck, his jaw, started fucking him <em>slow</em>. </p><p>Steve canted his hips, tried to get him deeper. </p><p>“Don’t be greedy, Princess.” He nipped at his jaw, sucking a mark. </p><p>He reached up to tug on his nipple, Steve clenching around him. </p><p>Billy started bucking his hips faster and faster. Steve whined. </p><p>“You gonna cum, Kitten?” Steve nodded. </p><p>Billy pulled on both nipple rings, Steve arching into the feeling. </p><p>He let him go, Steve’s breath coming in sharply. </p><p>He bucked twice, cumming all over himself. </p><p>Billy fucked him through it, watching Steve fall apart <em>so pretty</em> underneath him. </p><p>He was soft and pliant as Billy kept fucking him, just a <em>puddle</em> underneath Billy to use as he pleased. </p><p>“Perfect little fucktoy.” Steve’s eyes were hazy. “Just let me use your tight little hole whenever I want.” Steve nodded slowly. </p><p>Billy thrust his hips a couple more times, and came inside Steve. </p><p>He gave himself a moment before pulling out, taking Steve’s gag off. </p><p>He stretched his jaw as Billy undid the restraints holding him to the bed. Billy rolled onto his side as Steve stretched out his body, curling up into his chest. </p><p>“How you doin’, Pretty Boy?”</p><p>“Mmm, good.” He smiled lazily up at Billy. </p><p>“Your nipples okay?” Steve huffed a laugh. </p><p>“Yeah. Nipples are good.” Billy kissed his head. </p><p>“You wanna get dinner? Order in?”</p><p>“Gimme a minute, Bill. Brain no worky.” Billy huffed a laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on Tumblr <a href="https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/">@yikesharringrove</a>!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Billy, where are we <em>going</em>?"</p><p>Steve was in <em>fine form</em> tonight, whining and dragging his feet as Billy walked him down the street.</p><p>Billy had told him to get ready for a scene, and he had put on his <em>prettiest</em> panties only for Billy to toss some clothes at him with a <em>we're going out</em>.</p><p>He hadn't taken off Steve's collar, and Steve kind of <em>loved</em> the feeling of wearing it in public, being <em>claimed</em> in public.</p><p>"Hush, Princess. Almost there." Steve just rolled his eyes. He was <em>hoping</em> to get fucked tonight. But if they were going to a club, he and Billy would both be too exhausted, too <em>wasted</em> to do anything <em>fun</em> when they got home.</p><p>He deflated when Billy gently pushed him into a line outside a nondescript brick building.</p><p>"Bill, I don't <em>wanna-"</em></p><p>"Baby, gimme a minute, okay? Trust your daddy." Steve's eyes were wide as Billy leaned against the wall. He <em>never</em> referred to himself like that in public. They were usually so <em>careful</em>.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Billy just gave him an odd look as they moved up in line.</p><p>They both showed I.D. at the door, and Billy slipped the bouncer a twenty.</p><p>Billy <em>never</em> paid covers.</p><p>Steve was <em>going</em> to ask when Billy clipped a fucking <em>leash</em> into the front of his collar, and pulled him inside.</p><p>The club was dimly lit.</p><p>There were leather couches all around, and <em>rigging</em>.</p><p>"Billy, is this a <em>sex club</em>?" Billy grinned at him, tongue between his teeth. He tugged on the leash a bit.</p><p>"What do you say? You wanna get involved?" Steve looked over the people there, the, well it was an <em>orgy</em>.</p><p>There were people just sitting and watching, there were all kinda groups getting off together. Doms showing off their subs, offering them to others, unclaimed subs <em>begging</em> for someone to dominate them.</p><p>It was <em>hot</em>.</p><p>"I know you like being watched. Thought we could do a little something." He was beginning to sound a little <em>nervous</em>. "Not if you don't-"</p><p>"I want to, Daddy. I <em>really</em> want to." Billy raised one eyebrow at him.</p><p>"You safeword, and we leave. Okay, Sugar? We'll get you out and go home."</p><p>"I know, Daddy."</p><p>"Get undressed, then."</p><p>And Steve did. Right there in front of everyone. Stipped off his clothes until he was left in his lingerie and collar, that fucking <em>leash</em> still attached.</p><p>Billy shoved his clothes into an open locker, left Steve staring hungrily at the club.</p><p>Billy took his leash, led him to one of the couches.</p><p>Billy sat down, using the leash to direct Steve to kneel between his thighs.</p><p>"I think you might need a little <em>punishment</em> for the way you acted until we got here. What do <em>you</em> think?" Steve bit his lip.</p><p>"Whatever you think is right, Daddy." Billy leaned forward, getting <em>right</em> in Steve's face.</p><p>"<em>Good</em> answer." They were interrupted by a waitress, wearing only lingerie herself.</p><p>Billy ordered a scotch, paid in cash.</p><p>He didn't give Steve a chance to order.</p><p>Steve sat quietly until Billy got his drink, until he took a small sip.</p><p>"Daddy," Steve faltered, gave Billy his best doe eyes. "Can I have some?"</p><p>"You think you <em>deserve</em> a drink?" Steve pouted his bottom lip a little.</p><p>Billy took another sip, a little bigger this time, and spat it on Steve.</p><p>He gasped, the scotch spraying all over his face, alcohol <em>all</em> over him.</p><p>"That what you wanted?"</p><p>"Yes, Daddy. Thank you."</p><p>"Have the bitch well trained." A woman had sat down next to Billy on the couch, looking down at Steve. She was wearing a tight corset, a dark leather skirt. Her heels were <em>ridiculously</em> high, pointed, and <em>mean-looking</em>.</p><p>"He misbehaves a lot. This is all a <em>show</em>." He yanked the leash, made Steve whine as he was pulled forward.</p><p>He was already hard, had been since realizing just <em>what kind</em> of club this was. Billy looked over at the woman.</p><p>"In <em>fact</em>, he's been a brat all day. What do you recommend I do with him."</p><p>"That depends. You two exclusive?"</p><p>Billy looked back at Steve.</p><p>"Do you wanna play with someone else tonight." Steve looked at Billy, chewing on his bottom lip. He shook his head a tiny bit. Billy just placed one hand in his hair, scratching softly at his scalp. "Just want them to watch us?" Steve nodded. Billy turned back to the woman, still scratching his head. <em>A reward</em>.</p><p>"We're exclusive."</p><p>"Make him gag on your cock until you finish your drink, then I'd say, string him up and paddle him 'til he cries." Billy grinned at her.</p><p>"He's <em>so pretty</em> when he cries. Just <em>wait</em>."</p><p>"You ever put makeup on him? It runs when the sluts cry. Makes them look even <em>more</em> a mess." Billy raised one brow at Steve. Steve nodded.</p><p>"If you're offering, go ahead."</p><p>She smiled, digging through her purse.</p><p>She took Steve's chin carefully in her hand, just putting some mascara on his eyelashes, painting his lips a deep red.</p><p>Billy looked at him from all angles.</p><p>"<em>Gorgeous</em>." Steve smiled at him, flushing lightly.</p><p>Billy let him go for a moment, only to unbutton his pants. Steve watched him darkly as he pulled out his cock.</p><p>He wanted to get his mouth <em>right</em> on it, knew he'd get a slap if he didn't wait for permission.</p><p>Billy didn't give him any, just twisted his hand in the leash, and slammed Steve down onto his cock.</p><p>Steve choked, the soft head of Billy's dick sliding <em>just</em> into his throat.</p><p>Steve tried to relax as Billy held him there, his hands holding tightly onto his own thighs.</p><p>Billy let him up a bit, just enough for Steve to suck in a breath, let some drool run down his chin before he was tugging him back down.</p><p>He controlled Steve's pace, used the leash to make him bob his head.</p><p>Steve was completely immersed in Billy's dick, trying his best not to gag and choke, didn't pay attention to the conversation Billy was <em>so casually </em>holding with this woman in between sips of his drink.</p><p>He barely registered a few other people coming over to watch.</p><p>One guy had sat on Billy's other side, giving his sub the same treatment, one hand on the back of her head, choking her on his cock.</p><p>Billy pulled him up and off his dick after a while.</p><p>Steve felt like a <em>mess</em>. He knew the lipstick was probably all smeared with the way he was drooling, and he wouldn't be surprised if the mascara had already begun running.</p><p>Billy just surveyed him, the way he was panting for breath, his lips swollen. He tucked himself away, shoving Steve roughly aside as he stood up.</p><p>Steve scrambled not to fall as Billy pulled him on the leash, not even bothering to check behind him to see if Steve was following.</p><p>He did a lap around the club, taking in all the rigs they had, the <em>huge</em> wall of toys.</p><p>He stopped Steve for a moment, using soft red rope to tie his arms behind his back.</p><p>He brought him to another couch, pushing him face down onto it.</p><p>Steve arched his back, making sure his ass was pressed nicely in the air.</p><p>Billy yanked the top of the panties, pulling them up to expose Steve's asscheeks.</p><p>He had grabbed a paddle from the toy wall, brushing it lightly over Steve.</p><p>"You gonna be a good girl for me, Sugar?"</p><p>"Yes, Daddy."</p><p>Billy cracked the paddle against his skin. Steve hissed through his teeth.</p><p>"One, thank you, Daddy." Billy grinned to himself. Steve was being <em>extra good</em> in front of all these people. He was <em>usually </em>not this well-behaved. He liked pushing Billy's buttons too much.</p><p>Billy spanked him again.</p><p>"Two, thank you, Daddy."</p><p>"You're being so <em>good</em> tonight. You showin' off for all these people? Wanna make your daddy look good?" He gave him another spank.</p><p>"Three, thank you, Daddy. Yeah, wanna make you look good."</p><p>Billy spanked him over and over again.</p><p>Fifteen in total, just to get his skin nice and rosy red, to get his voice wavering with every number.</p><p>They had amassed a few voyeurs, just a handful of other club patrons watching them together.</p><p>Steve was arched so pretty, sticking his ass up, showing off his red welts.</p><p>Billy sat on the couch behind his ass, pulling Steve's panties down slowly.</p><p>He tugged them off, tucking them into his pocket for safekeeping.</p><p>Steve spread his legs when they were gone, putting himself on display.</p><p>Billy made a real show of lubing up his fingers from the bottle on the side table, poured way too much on his hand.</p><p>He didn't give Steve any warning, just pushed three fingers roughly inside.</p><p>Steve yelped, his back straining as he tried to get away from the sudden intrusion.</p><p>Billy just grabbed his hip with the other hand, kept him from going anywhere.</p><p>Steve was taking shaky breaths, relaxing slowly around Billy's fingers as he fucked them in and out of him.</p><p>When he stopped resisting, Billy added a fourth finger.</p><p>He had fucked Steve just this afternoon, real slow and <em>tender</em>, which they did every now and again, no <em>daddy</em> or <em>babygirl</em>, just soft moans and slow movements.</p><p>Steve was still fairly stretched out, and <em>of course</em>, Billy had trained Steve's hole to accept too big intrusions whenever Billy wanted.</p><p>Steve relaxed against his fingers, was taking deep breaths, moaning softly, his cheek pressed against the leather couch.</p><p>Billy didn't let him get too comfortable, pulling his fingers out quickly.</p><p>Steve groaned, his hips pressing back, chasing Billy's fingers. Billy just laughed, giving him a sharp spank.</p><p>"Don't be a greedy little slut. Thought you said you wanted to make me look <em>good</em>?" Steve whined. Billy spanked him again. Just 'cause he could.</p><p>He looked up, notice a man sitting on the couch opposite, jerking himself wildly, his eyes dark on Steve.</p><p>Billy took a fistful of Steve's hair, pulling him up to speak low into his ear.</p><p>"You can say no, Baby, but what do you think about letting that man cum on your face? Let him cover you." Steve's eyes tracked the movement of the guy's fist. He rolled his bottom lip between his teeth.</p><p>"Yeah, Daddy."</p><p>"You want that?"</p><p>"I want it." Billy let go of his hair, tugging on the leash again.</p><p>Steve stumbled into standing, following Billy to the guy.  Billy situated Steve on his knees in front of him. Steve looked up at Billy. He couldn't just, just <em>ask</em>.</p><p>Billy sighed dramatically.</p><p>"Go ahead, Baby."</p><p>Steve looked back at the strange man, still rubbing his cock.</p><p>"My daddy said you can cum on my face." The guy <em>lit up</em>, started going to town on his dick, jerking it for all it's worth.</p><p>"Is that what you want? You a little cumslut?"</p><p>"Yeah. Yeah, I am."</p><p>"Say it."</p><p>"I'm a little cumslut." And he was shotting off, painting over Steve's face with his cum.</p><p>He closed his eyes, let him cover his face with his spunk.</p><p>Billy practically dragged him back up when the guy had finished, slamming Steve on his back on the couch.</p><p>He hips were propped up on the arm of the couch, put his ass at <em>just </em>the right height.</p><p>Billy worked his jeans open, his cock aching, so fucking <em>hard</em>, watching Steve.</p><p>He started at a brutal pace, didn't really want to take his <em>time</em> with it.</p><p>Another guy was standing over Steve's face, looking at him hungrily.</p><p>"Can I?" He gestured at the cum on Steve's face, smearing his already ruined makeup.</p><p>Steve looked at Billy, nodding slightly. Billy gave him a nod back.</p><p>"Knock yourself out. Just watch the hair."</p><p>Steve was kinda shocked at how <em>wrecked</em> Billy's voice sounded. Like he wasn't going to hold on that much longer. It made Steve preen.</p><p>He couldn't bask in it for very long before another ribbon of spunk was hitting his cheek. This guy mostly got it on his neck, a little on his chest.</p><p>Billy was hitting him <em>good</em>, getting deep and <em>perfectly</em> against his sweet spot.</p><p>He felt <em>gross</em>, lube leaking out of him with each pull of Billy's cock, two strangers' loads on his face. People were watching him, <em>getting off</em> on him.</p><p>"Daddy, I-can I cum?" His shoulders were straining against the ropes.</p><p>Billy looked down at Steve's neglected cock, the precum rolling slowly down the slope of his stomach towards his chest.</p><p>Someone else was getting ready to finish on Steve.</p><p>"Do it. Show everyone how pretty you are when you cum."</p><p>It was immediate.</p><p>Steve's eyes screwed closed, his ships flexing and bucking.</p><p>He made a <em>mess</em> of himself, cum getting on his stomach, his chest.</p><p>The third guy came watching Steve, added to the mess on him.</p><p>Billy was <em>real</em> fucking close, especially with hos much Steve had tightened up around him.</p><p>He was so gooey and pliant when he came down, eyes hazy when he finally opened them.</p><p>"Beg for my fucking cum."</p><p>"Please, Daddy. Want it <em>so bad</em>. Only want <em>you</em> to fill my ass."</p><p>"Yeah? Let as many people cum on your face as want to, but only <em>I</em> get this ass?"</p><p>"Only you, Daddy."</p><p>And that? Made Billy blow his load.</p><p>He buried himself deep, Steve's eyes fluttering closed as he felt the hot wetness flood him.</p><p>He pulled out slowly, eyes locked on Steve's hole, the little bit of him tht leaked out.</p><p>He helped Steve stand, untying his rope.</p><p>Some of the people watching fucking <em>clapped</em> for them, Steve blushing firiously.</p><p>Billy just laughed, bringing Steve into his arms.</p><p>He brushed up his back as everyone dispresed, move to hold him at arm's length to <em>inspect</em> him.</p><p>His lipstick was long gone, smeared all over and covered in cum. His mascara had run a little bit, and his hair was all over the plac, messy and sweaty, adn <em>tahnkfully</em> spunk free. </p><p>Steve always got <em>pissed</em> about that.</p><p>He smiled weakly at Billy.</p><p>"Home?" He just nodded slowly, let Billy take him to the bathroom to wash up a little before their walk back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>